Big Time Best Friend
by Girl That Procrastinates
Summary: Weeks ago,The guys left their best girl friend, Vivian Gold, in Minnesota when they went to go become BTR. Then, weeks later, Vivian Gold joins Rocque Records and reunites with them,but she ends up falling in love with one helmet wearing boy OCxCarlos
1. Big Time Surprise

Big Time Surprise

**[A Few Weeks Ago]**

"Promise me when you leave and I come visit you in L.A., you'll still remember me." I said to the guys.

"We promise, Vivian." The guys said.

"I think I'll miss you the most, Carlos…" I said sadly, and then blushed at what I said. "I-I mean the pranks and stunts we did…"

"Hey! Turn that frown upside down!" Carlos said as he smiled. "We always have all our adventures in here." He said as he put his newest helmet on my head.

"WAIT, WHAT? You're giving _me_ your new helmet?" I said excitedly as I pointed at myself. He nodded and I hugged him. "That's so sweet!"

"Awwwww!" Logan, Kendall, and James said at the same time.

"Don't worry guys! I'll become famous too, so then I can meet you guys in L.A.!" I said as I hugged all of the guys.

**[Present Day]**

I took a breath as I had just finished singing the audition song Gustavo wrote for all of the audition-ers.

"That was, FANTASTIC" Gustavo yelled. "How would _you _like to start a carrier as a singer in L.A.?"

"SURE!" I screamed.

**[****Rocque** **Records] **

"DOGS! HERE, NOW!" Gustavo screamed.

"What now Gustavo?" Kendall questioned.

"Are we going to have pie?" Carlos asked.

"NO! I want you to meet a girl that is getting famous with the help of Rocque Records. Vivian, come in!" Gustavo yelled.

I walked in the room and smiled. "Hi guys!"

"Uh…. Who are you?" James asked.

"Yeah, who is she Gustavo?" Logan asked.

"You guys are idiots." I said as I sighed. "Carlos, Kendall, you remember who I am don't you?"

"Not exactly, but you look familiar…" Kendall said.

"'Promise me when you leave and I come visit you in L.A., you'll still remember me.' 'We promise, Vivian.' Do those words ring a bell?" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Ooohhhh." They all said at the same time.

"You guys are idiots….. Like always." I smiled and hugged them. "I can never stay mad at you guys. Wow… How cheesy."

End for now

Too lazy to continue heh he

Hey guys I'm skipping Big Time School of Rocque I just hate writing that episode… Too much words..


	2. Big time School Of Rocque and part 2 of

Okay, since I am super lazy to edit the last chapter, I'm just going to continue the last chapter here.

Big Time Surprise

{Palm Woods Hotel }

"Um... Guys, who's the fat dude at the front desk?" I asked as we went up the elevator to their room, 2-J. I would be staying there because my parents couldn't come to L.A. with me and there needs to be at least one adult in each hotel room at the Palm Woods.

"Oh, that's just Bitters. He's messed up in a lot of freaky ways." Kendall said and the other guys agreed.

The elevator stopped and I was about to step out but tripped because of my luggage. Just as I was about to fall, Carlos caught me. "You okay, Vivian?" I nodded and blushed.

"Hi and Katie!" I shouted as I walked in the door of the run-down apartment called 2-J.

"Hello Vivian. Your room is over there okay?" said as she pointed to my room. I unpacked and stuff and the the guys and I hung out at the pool.

Big Time School of Rocque

Kelly took the boys and me to Rocque Records to go to SCHOOL in a SUPPLY CLOSET! What kind of messed up person would do that? Oh yeah, Gustavo! I sat down next to Carlos and whispered to him, " Gustavo is a nut-case, pass it on." Eventually, everyone started laughing... Except, our first teacher.

"SILENCE!" The teacher shouted. Then he said a really long equation that went something like this: " 4 boys and a girl started a band something, something, something percent. How much of there dream is crushed? ALL OF IT!" Yeah... I wasn't really paying attention to any of what he was saying... I was too busy falling asleep, but_noooooo_! Logan just_had_to wake me up so I could listen to BORING MATH! I kicked him because of that... Anyways, Kendall made a plan to get rid of our first teacher. We sent him to like Germany or something.

Then, like always, we got sent to the principal's office. "Boys, and girl, I had a mean principal before and I vowed that I would be nice, and a caring one if I ever got the chance to." Gustavo, or should I say_Principal_Gustavo said.

"But you're none of those things." James said as he brushed his hair.

"SOMETIMES THINGS DON'T WORK OUT, OKAY?" Gustavo yelled.

"But Gustavo," Kendall said, but was interrupted when Gustavo pointed at his name tag. "Okay,_Principal_Gustavo, we can't just stay here in a supply closet, we need human interaction."

"Well, TO BAD because I'm in charge here and you have to do what I say! Now your next teacher is coming soon and I want you guys to behave."

"That will be a hard job. Who are you going to hire Chris Masters?" Logan asked and everyone laughed.

The guys came up with tons of plans to get rid of every teacher and eventually, we ended up going to school at the Palm Woods, but it wasn't as good as theirfantasies. Let's just say, they got detention and I had to wait and watch then write stuff on a chalk board a bunch of times. Tough day.

Yeah, sorry guys, I don't really want to type out the whole episode, but I will next time... I think. K BYE


	3. Big time Crib

I was at home(2-J) drying my wet hair, when the guys came home from band practice complaining about how this place needed a makeover. " So guys, you had to stay until nine practicing while I only had to stay 'till seven? How cruel."

"Yep. This stinks. Our room is trash and our boss is a huge turd." Logan ranted.

"Let's go complain!" James said. After all, he is determined to be treated like a celebrity.

"I'm gonna stay here... I don't really want to get involved..." I said backing away into the bathroom to continue drying my hair.

A few minutes later, they came back with Bitters, who kept explaining things about how this room is "special" and how it's "too good" for us. When I heard: "No soccer. I don't want 4 hockey playing hooligans playing soccer indoors." I got mad.

I threw a pillow at Bitters and he looked at me. "One, that's _5_ hockey playing hooligans. Two, we are _not_ hooligans, we are fun loving people. And three, soccer is AWESOME! So yeah."

"Okay... Anyways, the point is, no room makeovers and you don't get a better room." Bitters said strictly as he walked out of 2-J.

"Now what?" We all looked at Kendall for an answer.

"Why do I always have to come up with the plans?" Kendall asked.

"'Because your best at it." Logan explained.

**{Roque Records: The Next Day}**

The guys, Gustavo, and Griffin, were inside talking about a music video to advertise Fujisaki's technology or something. But since I'm not a part of Big Time Rush, I can't go in the conference room… Unless they want to add in a solo artist like me, Vivian Gold, or someone like Jordan Sparks…. Then I remembered Carlos stole my helmet!

Yep, that's right I have a helmet. A few years ago on my birthday, Carlos couldn't decide on what to get me, so I said "Whatever you like" and he took it literally. So, eventually I got a helmet just like his, except mine has a 'V', for Vivian, on the inside.

I burst in the door and tackled Carlos. "CARLOS! GIVE ME MY HELMET!" Then I felt eyes on me. I got off of Carlos. "Um….. Hi?"

"Ah. Vivian. Perfect timing. I think you should sing in Big Time Rush's music video." Griffin said.

"OH MY GOOBCAKE! SERIOSLY? THANKS!" I screamed as I jumped around. Then Gustavo and Griffin explained all the stuff about the video and what we were supposed to do. But, when Griffin showed the picture of the room we would be shooting the video in, the guys and I thought of the same thing.

**{Palm Woods Hotel: 2-J} **

"No way, it's impossible." Logan said as we compared the "Ultimate Teen Crib" picture to our room, 2-J.

"Logan, think of this, you guys and I were hockey players in Minnesota, now we are singers in L.A., anything is possible." All the guys stared at me. "Yeah, that's right. I stole Kendall's line!" I said with a face of triumph.

"Okay…. Anyways, Vivian you have a point, but how are we going to get all this in here?" Logan said pointing first to the picture then the room.

James flashed out a big chunk of bandanas. "Here, choose any color you want."

"We're not wearing bandanas in the video. Okay?" Kendall said as he pushed away the bandanas.

"You know what? Okay, you guys never support my risky fashion choices." James complained.

"Now the first step is to get the set designer to build the 'Ultimate Teen Crib' here, instead of Rocque Records." Kendall wondered out loud as he walked in circles.

"Oh, that's simple. How are we going to do that?" Logan said sarcastically.

"Logan, are you forgetting the Palm Wood is home to the _future famous_?" I asked.

**{Palm Woods- Lobby}**

I stopped the guys. "Wait for it…"

Then, out of nowhere, Camille slapped Logan. "Trevor, I trusted you with my _heart_, my_ soul_, my _money_!"

"Camille!" I said poking her on the cheek.

"What?" She said getting out of her acting mode.

"We need to borrow your acting." The guys said at the same time.

"Sure." Camille agreed.

**{Palm Woods-2J: Later}**

"Guys, Vivian, I'll be gone from about eleven to three tomorrow looking for a job. Okay?" Mrs. Knight said.

When she left the room I asked, "Hey guys, did Camille pull it off?"

"Yep!" Carlos shouted with his mouth full of hot dogs.

"Our next worry is Gustavo. We need someone who can think like him, someone who can get inside his head. Where are we going to find someone that devious?" Kendall said.

Then Katie explained the rest of the plan.

**{Palm Woods-2J: Later}**

I texted Carlos. _Hey, did the plan work?_

_Yep. Meet us at the set at the pool._ Carlos texted back.

I walked to the pool after I got changed, and _everything _and I mean _EVERYTHING_ was set up. I walked over to Kendall and he was giving out roles to everyone. "James, you stall Gustavo. Carlos, Vivian and Camille, you head over to Rocque Records and fake build the 'Ultimate Teen Crib' while Logan and I help install the swirly slide and all the other cool electronic goodies."

"'Kay! Let's go!" I shouted as I pulled Camille and Carlos to the taxi.

**{Rocque Records}**

While Camille was stalling Kelly, Carlos and I had to make some fake drilling, hammering, etc. noises to make it sound like we are doing construction. But unfortunately, a few hours later, or tools ran out of batteries.

"No! The batteries died out!" Carlos said and I put my hand over his mouth, but he bit my hand.

"OUCH! DUDE THAT HURT!" I screamed. Then I noticed how much noise I made…

"Vivian?" Kelly said

"Um…" I said in a deep voice. "This isn't Vivian… This is uh... Vincent." Carlos barricaded the door with more wood.

"I'm getting security." Kelly said as she walked away.

"Carlos, you really thing wood will stop security?" I asked with a questioning look.

"Um... It works on cartoons!" Carlos said.

A few minutes later, Kelly came back with security. "I need to check on the 'Ultra Teen Crib'!" She said as the big and I mean BIG security dudes busted down the door while we sat in a corner leaning against the wall. We waved. "Oh no…"

**{Palm Woods: New and Improved 2J}**

"Wow! This came out amazing!" I said at the top of the swirly slide.

"I call the swirly slide!" Carlos and I said at the same time. "No, I get to!" We started fighting and yelling and arguing.

"Just go down it at the same time!" Logan said.

"Fine… SWIRLY SLIDE!" Carlos said as he pulled me towards the swirly slide. We got out at the bottom.

"That was awesome!" Carlos and I said and he picked me up is a hug and spun me around while Gustavo yelled his head off, Kendall and Logan were playing dome hockey, and James, well, he was being… Well, James.

Then Gustavo went up to Kendall, grabbed him like he was going to strangle him and yelled, "LIGHT IT, AND SHOOT IT!"

The guys and I filmed the music video and everything turned out great! Well, almost great… "Okay! Strike the set!" Gustavo said and everything was getting replaced be the old tacky stuff of the old room of 2J.

We were all complaining about how Gustavo won't even do something nice for us. But then I felt a disturbance in the swirly slide world. I tapped Carlos' arm and he cried out, "SWIRLY!"

I hugged him and patted his back. "It's okay. Actually, no it isn't…" And I started crying with him.

**{Rocque Records: The Next Day}**

"So, Fujisaki likes the video? YAY!" I said. "Uh… so anyways," I said to Gustavo, "We may have caused a bunch of problems but,"

"We did some things and you did some things-"Kendall said but was interrupted.

"Ten hours of harmonies. No breaks. Move out!" He said as he pointed us out.

We walked to the Palm Woods with sad faces and up to room 2J where we found something in store for us. We found Katie sliding down the swirly slide of the Ultra Teen Crib! Wait, the Ultra Teen Crib? "OH MY GOOBCAKES! GUYS LOOK!" I said as shook them and pointed to the room.

The guys looked up and freaked out at what they saw. They started jumping around and playing things. Then Gustavo and Kelly stepped through the door. "Uh… Good job today." Gustavo said

"This is awesome!" Kendall thanked.

"This is a bone,"

"Uh... Come again?" Logan asked with a confused face.

"I realized today, sort of, that is you want to train dogs, you have to throw them a treat once and a while. So, consider this your treat." Gustavo said awkwardly.

"Practice for Big Time Rush _and _Vivian Gold starts at 7 a.m. sharp! So don't be late." Kelly said.

"Don't worry, no more surprises." Carlos said.

Then Bitters came through the wall from the supply closet. "You altered this room! You completely devastated this apartment!" Bitters said as he looked around.

"You locked him in the supply closet?" Logan yelled as he looked at James.

"NO! Bandana man did!" James said as he held up a bandana.

"This is a total lease violation. Nice swirly slide. I want all of you out of here by tomorrow!" Bitters said. Kelly gave him another thousand dollars. "Have a Palm Woods day everyone." Then he walked out.

We all went to go play dome hockey and Gustavo and Kelly left.

Yeah... I know, I only did Vivian's point of view and I plan to keep it that way. I had to watch parts of the episode over and over again just to write a decent paragraph, but it was worth it!

Hope you enjoyed it! Should I skip Big Time Bad Boy or should I go to Big Time Love Song where there will be some VivianXCarlos moments?

Message me or review to answer. Thanks!


	4. Big Time Bad Boy

Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall walked into 2-J, but the weird thing was, Carlos, James and Logan were wearing black, gangster outfits. "Fashion crisis! Kendall, what's up with them?"

"Gustavo wants someone to be the bad boy." Kendall explained and I nodded to say I understood what was happening.

"CARLOS, LOGAN, JAMES! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL BATTLE!" I shouted.

"No." They rejected at the same time.

I started fake crying. "_Sniff._ Kendall! Carlos, James and Logan hate me!"

"We don't hate you!" Logan comforted.

"Sure we'll play with you." James panicked

"Yay!" I yelled

I high-fived Kendall and headed to the Wii. "I'm going to own you guys in Brawl." I smiled as I took my remote.

I chose Pitt, Carlos chose Toon Link, James chose Ike, and Logan chose Marth. "Seriously? Pitt stinks! I mean, he's a guy angel for crying out loud!" Carlos complained.

"I bet I can beat you _all_ with Pitt! If I win, you all have to do something for me. If you win, you get to choose what I have to do for you." I wagered

"Deal." James quickly replied.

We all battled until all their lives got destroyed. "Told you I have awesome Pitt skills~" I sang as I skipped out of the room.

**{Palm Woods Pool- The Next Day}**

"Hey guys!" I waved to the members of Big Time Rush.

"Hey Viv…" They all said depressingly.

"What's with the sadness?" I asked, starting to get a little sad myself because of their lack of energy.

"Griffin hired some guy to be the bad boy of our band since Kendall wouldn't be it and now, he's being a jerk." Logan explained.

"His name is Wayne Wayne." James added.

"Wow, must be a terrible thing. Anyways, I need Carlos for a sec because he threw my new hat in that tree and he needs to get it down." I said pointing to the palm tree.

Kendall pushed Carlos over to the tree and Carlos got my aquamarine hat. I hugged it and he laughed. "Is that hat really that important?"

I nodded holding it tight. "Yep!"

Wayne Wayne walked up to us. "Hey, who's the girl?"

"She's Vivian." Carlos said as he was pushed away by Wayne Wayne's body guards. Next thing I knew, Wayne Wayne was hitting on me and Carlos looked steamed. "Get away from her!" Carlos threatened.

"What are _you_ going to do about it?" Wayne Wayne snapped back.

Then, out of the blue, Carlos pushed him into the pool and dragged me away, pulling me by the arm. "Viv, no one will hurt you when I'm around, because I'll always be there for you!" Carlos said as he hugged me and I turned pink.

"Carlos, you know I know Martial Arts." I crossed my arms.

"Then, you'll be extra safe." He smiled

And that was my day.

END! For now..


	5. Big Time Love Song

I walked to the pool with the guys and suddenly, their mouthed dropped. I looked at the direction they were staring at and I saw the new girl, Jo. I sighed and smacked them upside the head. "Idiots…" I mumbled as I walked away, mad at Carlos for some reason.

**{Rouque Records}**

"This is the worst song ever." I complained as I listened to the failure of a song Gustavo wrote for Big Time Rush.

"Shut up." Gustavo was mad since James wouldn't stop sneezing.

"Um… Gustavo, when am I going to record? I'm not complaining, but you take too much time recording this disgrace of a song." I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"LATER!" He yelled, obviously annoyed about my comments.

Then I saw James getting pulled away sneezing and Kendall, Logan and Carlos running back to the Palm Woods. "Well, that's my cue to go. Bye Fatso! I mean, Gustavo." I giggled.

**{Palm Woods Pool} **

I was hiding behind a bush with the guys. "Okay research shows, 75% of girls like the bad boy type."

"_Cough_you'rewrong_Cough!_" I coughed trying to make it obvious that their research in a buch of baloney.

"I call the bad boy type!" Carlos claimed as he became a bad boy.

"Well, it won't matter because 100% of girls like guys with British accents.

"But none of us are British." Kendall pointed out.

"Speak for yourself govna'" Logan put on a British accent.

"Well, I'm going to be myself." Kendall said.

"That never works!" Carlos and Logan laughed.

**{Palm Woods Lobby}**

The guys were spying on Jo when I came in and I went to where they were hiding. "What's up?"

"We're drawing palm leaves to see who gets to ask her out first the short one wins." Logan stated, _still _having a British accent.

Carlos chose the shortest leaf, Kendall chose the longest leaf, so Logan got the medium leaf. "Stand back and watch the bad boy get the pretty girl." Carlos smiled as he put on his glasses

"Viv, I'll pay you $20 to ruin Carlos' chances of winning Jo." Logan bribed.

"Sure. Now pay up." I held out my hand and Logan paid me. "Stand back boys and watch the awesome girl destroy the weirdo boy." I imitated Carlos.

"What part of England are you from?" Jo asked Carlos.

"He's from the Stupidsville." I said under my breath. "Carlos, you said that you would help me with destroying Bitters' computer today! You are a liar~" I shouted. I looked at Jo. "Oh my goobcakes! Carlos, are you skipping out on pranks for a stupid girl? Because earlier, you said that you thought she was ugly. Oh yeah, you owe me $5. Bye!" I smiled as I walked back to the hiding spot. "Good enough for you?" I questioned Logan and he gave me thumbs up. I walked away and Carlos glared at me for ruining his chances with Jo. "You're welcome."

Later, I walked to the Palm Woods pool to find Kendall trying to impress Jo. Then, Freight Train carried him on his shoulder with Logan and dragged Carlos. "Hey! What about Vivian?" Logan asked. "Why doesn't she need to come?"

"Oh yeah, she does." Freight Train said and he dragged me with his other hand.

"Thanks Logan…" I sighed.

**{Later at the Palm Woods}**

I walked into the pool to see that Carlos, Logan and Kendall were fighting on who is singing to Jo. Then Jo says, "You guys should know I have a boyfriend back home."

"Wow, you guys sure didn't expect that!" I smiled at them.

I turn to look at Gustavo, Mrs. Knight, Katie and Freight Train walking in. "I've figured it out! This isn't a slow love song, it's a fast one!" Gustavo realizes.

"Yeah duh." I said.

After the recording, the guys and I walked into the Palmwoods lobby to be greeted by another new girl and the guys went crazy. Logan handed me another $20 dollars. "Carlos! Piggy back ride now!" I yelled as I tackled-hugged Carlos.

The End


	6. Big Time Mansion

I was walking through Rocque Records getting ready to go and record something for my demo CD when I heard Gustavo talking about Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos mansion sitting, so I barged into the room and cried "I WANT TO MANSION SIT TOO!"

"Fine. It's settled, Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos _and _Vivian will mansion sit." Kelly planned.

"There are 5 mansion sitting rules you _MUST_ follow. One, stay out of my media room. Two, do not open my living room fridge. Three, keep your butts off my $40,000 couch! Forth, do NOT touch my Peruvian hairless cat. Five, don't look at my crocodile, unless you want to get eaten." Gustavo demanded. Last, if ANYTHING is broken or touched, you are all FIRED! Are we all clear?" Gustavo said.

"YEAH!" We all yelled and jumped in the air.

**{Palm Woods Hotel: 2-J}**

"No." Mrs. Knight rejected.

"But Mom," Kendall whined. "Just one night."

"No, you're too young." Mrs. Knight said.

"I'm not too young, I'm 16!" Kendall argued

"Together we're 80, that's older than you." Logan added. "Uh, is that older than you?"

Mrs. Knight glared at him and looked at all of us. "Eat."

"It's time you stop treating me like a child." Kendall complained "And it's also time for you to stop feeding me dinosaur shaped chicken." Kendall held up a dinosaur chicken.

"You love you dinosaur chicken!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed.

"Yeah, when I was 8." Kendall pointed out.

"We are older now Mrs. Knight!" Logan shouted.

Carlos and I were having a dinosaur chicken battle when he said that and everyone stared at us. James threw a dinosaur at us and we looked up to see what was happening. "Oh. Sorry…"

"Mom, it's time." Kendall announced.

"I want hourly updates."Mrs. Knight gave in.

"YEAH!" We all cheered and went crazy.

"OH MY GOOBCAKE CARLOS! YOU SPILLED MY CHOCOLATE MILK!" I yelled.

"Hah ha!" Carlos teased.

I tackled him and we fought while Katie took our food. "I'll be in charge." Kendall sighed.

**{Gustavo's Mansion}**

"Look how cool this looks!" I dragged Carlos out of the car and he started jumping around.

"I put my phone number on speed dial on all your phones. Just dial 'M' for Mommy." Mrs. Knight stated.

"Mom!" Kendall stared at her.

"And, I packed all your jammies." Mrs. Knight smiled. "Okay, now have fun. Katie, you're not staying."

Katie got out of the bag. "Fine."

We all charged into the mansion with all our stuff and tossed it in the corner when we got in. "Echo!" I shouted and it echoed through the hallways.

"A helmet rack!" Carlos ran toward the fancy statue and put his helmet on the statue's head.

"No, no, no." Logan panicked and took the helmet off the statue.

"We promised we would do this responsibly." Kendall reminded us. "Now, we have 80 years of experience between us, and who am I kidding? Let's go to the media room!"

We all raced to the media room and I jumped onto the couch. "Yay~"

We started playing golf and cheering whenever someone won, but then, James said that he is the best at golf and Logan threw a pillow at him. "No, I am. I actually pay attention to the wing currents and angle while you just swing your club without even paying attention to the statistics."

"Whatever Logan, but it's cool how all 5 of us can sit back and relax like old times, except in a mansion." Carlos leaned back in his chair.

"Yep, _and _we broke rule #1 so far by entering the media room." James put 2 thumbs up.

"But it stops here, right?" Kendall asked.

"Right!" We all yelled.

We went downstairs. "What do you think Gustavo keeps in his fridge?" Kendall questioned.

"I bet he keeps his heart in there." James joked.

"Or his victims." Logan mumbled

"Or food." Carlos smiled

"There's only one way to find out." Kendall stated.

"Whoa, are you crazy? Remember mansion sitting rule #2?" Logan questioned.

**[FLASH BACK]**

"Rule #2, help yourself to anything you want in my living room fridge." Gustavo said in the flashback.

**[End Flashback] **

"That was not it!" Logan disagreed.

"Yes it was!" We all said.

"Step aside guys, let the pro do it." I pushed them away from the fridge. "Anyone have a sledge hammer?" Carlos handed me one and I broke the lock in two. I opened the door to reveal, "PUDDING!" I exclaimed as I took some pudding.

The guys charged behind me as we completely destroyed Gustavo's refrigerator. The guys ate like 15 pudding cups each while I just ate 3. "And to think Gustavo didn't trust us." Kendall laughed as he took James' pudding. Then, it fell on the couch.

We all started to panic and scattered around. "Gustavo's $40,000 couch!" Carlos shrieked.

"Get your butts off the couch was rule #3." I told them.

"No it wasn't" Kendall argued.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Three, keep your butts off my $40,000 couch!" Gustavo yelled.

**[End Flashback]**

"Okay… Maybe it was…" Kendall changed his mind.

"Gustavo is going to kill us and we're only 80!" I freaked out, but Carlos held my hand with both of his hands, which made me blush, to calm me down.

"It'll be okay, because we have super genius, Logan!" Carlos said and we all looked at Logan.

Logan put his thinking cap on. "Okay, um… Gustavo has a cat right? And cat litter's main ingredient is bentonite, which we all know is a natural absorbent."

"Vivian, get the cat litter, James open the door to let out the smell. MOVE!" Kendall acted like a military sergeant.

We rushed off. I got the cat litter and brought it over. "Here!" I poured the litter onto the stain. "Now, we wait."

The ugly hairless cat leaped onto the couch and everybody screamed, each trying to hide behind the other. "What is that?" Carlos screamed like a little girl and I laughed. He punched me.

"It must be his cat." Kendall gagged.

"That's a cat?" Carlos questioned.

"Let's just get him off before he-"James was interrupted by the cat 'going' on the couch. "Marks his territory…Get him off the couch!"

"Okay, okay.." Logan went and carried the rat/cat off the couch, but he accidently flung the cat off the couch and the cat ran out the door. "Uh oh, there goes rule #4." Logan sighed and sat on a remote and it turned on a disco.

"Disco ball! AHH!" Carlos shouted and hid behind the couch.

"Rule #6, if we break anything, we're fired!" James yelled.

"Everyone, just stay calm." Kendall said. "All we have to do is get the stain off the couch, find the cat, and raise the disco ball. We can do this, together!"

**(Five Minutes Later)**

Everything was broken and in shambles. Carlos and I were running away from an alligator, rule #5… "Alligator!" I screamed. I was now piggybacking on Carlos, because I am a very, very, _very, _slow runner.

We were all panicking and Logan fainted and everything went nuts. We finally lured the alligator into the bathroom and locked the door. "Now, we just need to find Gustavo's freaky bald cat so Gustavo doesn't kill us." Kendall said.

"Call the FBI!" James immediately said.

"For a missing cat?" Logan looked at James like he was stupid. "The FBI only works with serious crimes."

"Oh, that explains a lot…" James mumbled recalling about the time he called the FBI because of his hair.

Kendall counted with his fingers. "The cat can be in 3 places. One, in the neighborhood. Two, in a tree. Or-" The alligator burped. "That would be three."

The boys were now trying to shave a cat. Carlos was holding the cat down, Logan was doubting, James was staring, Kendall was shaving, and I was closing my eyes waiting for the whole thing to end. The cat went crazy and trashed the whole mansion even more. "We're doomed." I sighed.

"Yep." Kendall agreed.

We called Mrs. Knight and she fixed everything. It was so amazing. It was like the mansion was never trashed. We all changed into our pajamas and slept in the corner like nothing ever happened. Gustavo walked in the door and we woke up. "Oh hi Gustavo and Kelly!" I yawned. "How's your morning?"

"We slept here because we didn't want to touch anything." Logan said.

"Yeah we're not just pretending." Carlos said and we all hit him. "Oww."

"Silence! Monty." Gustavo summoned his freaky cat.

"Hairless cat."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we've got to go." Kendall said and we took our stuff and headed towards the door.

"Stop!" Gustavo commanded. "There's something I need to tell you."

"You can tell us something tomorrow" I said.

"Yeah"

"Bye!"

We rushed toward the door. "Wait this is important." Kelly told us.

"We've been working together for a long time and I just wanted to say that although we've had our ups and downs, the truth is, I like you." Gustavo announced. Then, the statue broke.

"Yeah, we like you too! RUN!" Kendall smiled as we ran out of the mansion.

"Have a cat." Carlos dropped off the cat in Kelly's arms and he ran.

"Thanks for the break! See ya!" James waved as he dashed out.

"Oh.. yeah… don't go in the bathroom." I panted as I closed the door, hearing screams from Gustavo in the bathroom.

Yeah, guys, I'm not doing Big Time Photo Shoot because it has no parts where I can fit in Vivian to tell the story. That means the next episode/story is Big Time Break. 'Kay? Bye!

~Shannen


	7. Big Time Break

The guys and I were lying by the Palm Woods pool, getting super annoyed with each other because we spent too much time together. "Split up!" I shouted and we all scattered and ended up in 2-J. "Split up again!" I ran to Rocque Records and so did everyone else.

We all started fighting about how the other has to go somewhere else when Gustavo walked in the room dressed in a weird plus size tennis outfit and we all backed up a step. "Dogs, Vivian, I'm taking the rest of the day off, I'm starting to hate all of you."

"Us too." We all agreed.

"Well then, split up!" Gustavo started running in some directing and we did the same.

Then we all, except Gustavo, ended up at 2-J _again_. "Okay, what part of splitting up don't we understand?" Logan questioned.

"Who cares? We have the day off." Carlos cheered.

"I call pool, alone, so stay away from me." Kendall claimed as he ran off.

"I'm going to start my acting career. This face needs to be on the big screen." James walked away.

"Right… I'm going to a math lecture taught by the gorgeous genius, Phoebe Nachiee. She combines my two favorite things, girls and math. " Logan hugged his book and I took it.

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'm pretty sure it involves bothering or having fun with someone." I smiled as I reached for my aquamarine hat. "Where's my hat?" I looked over to see if Carlos took it and he was missing his helmet.

We started panicking and looking around. "I can find the hat or the helmet!" Carlos said from the top of the slide. "Logan help us find them."

"Heh heh.. No!" Logan yelled then dashed out the door.

Carlos slid down the slide. "Now who's going to help us find our hat and helmet?" I asked.

Then, someone kicked down the door. "Did someone lose a helmet and a hat?"

"Mr. Garcia!" I screamed and went over to hug him. He and Mrs. Garcia used to take care of me when my parents were on business trips or had to stay at work late.

"Papi!" Carlos ran and hugged his dad too.

"Vivian! Carlos!" He hugged us both.

"Uh… Mr. Garcia, you could've knocked you know." I said.

"That's no fun!" He complained.

"Yay~" I sang as we got to work looking for my hat and Carlos' helmet.

We practically tore the whole apartment down. "It's official, the hat and helmet has been stolen." Mr. Garcia announced.

"This stinks, but I'm totally stoked that you're here Dad." Carlos said.

"Well then, it's a good thing I am here, because Officer Garcia is going to crack this case!" Mr. Garcia got determined to find the hat and helmet.

"Just don't go overboard like when I lost my teddy bear. Okay?" I asked.

"Fine, don't worry, I've been through sensitivity training nine times." Mr. Garcia patted on his police helmet. "Let's roll!"

We went down to the lobby and went to the front desk. I constantly rang the bell. "What? I heard you the first time." Bitters walked lazily to the front desk.

"Mr. Bitters, somebody stole my helmet and Vivian's hat." Carlos explained. "Can we please watch the hallway surveillance video?"

"That is private Palm Woods property. No way am I-" Bitters was interrupted.

"Well, we tried, Mr. Garcia." I sighed and he stapled Mr. Bitters' tie to the table.

Bitters got scared. "Well, on second thought, why don't I take the staple remover, free myself, and we can go look at those tapes."

"Works every time." Mr. Garcia laughed.

We high fived and walked to the computer to look at the tapes. The video played and we first saw Tyler walk in, then Lightning, then Buddha Bob, and then… Bitters? "Where's the hat and helmet?" I questioned as I got staplers for Carlos, Mr. Garcia and me. "Let's get stapling."

We started stapling him to the wall. "Okay, enough with the staples!" Bitted cried. "The suit comes out of my salary. And so do the staples."

"Then tell me why you went in my son's and her apartment!" Mr. Garcia demanded.

"And where's my helmet?" Carlos asked.

"Okay, someone stole my baloney." Bitters confessed and we all looked at each other. "I went in a couple of apartments to look for it, but I couldn't find it."

"When was the baloney last seen?" Mr. Garcia questioned.

"This morning. Wouldn't want this to get out, but there has been a series of stealing sprees at the Palm Woods." Bitters whispered. "Someone stole a lava lamp from 3-B, a disco ball from the game room, and a bear skin rug from my office."

Tyler ran up to us. "Help me my mom wants me to be on a diaper commercial!" He hid in between Carlos and me.

"Tyler where are you? We're late!" Tyler's mom rushed around.

"He went that way." Me and Carlos pointed different directions, then we pointed to the right and Tyler's mom dashed over to the right.

"Come here kid. I saw you go in his and her apartment." Mr. Garcia pointed to Carlos and me. "Where's the hat and helmet?"

"I don't know. I was hiding from my mom. Your helmet and hat was stolen? My froggy slippers were stolen!" Tyler said.

I thought out loud "Well if Tyler and Bitters didn't do it, then that leaves… Buddha Bob!" Then, conveniently, Buddha Bob walked through the lobby and to the pool.

"Proceed with caution. Vivian, you're the only girl, so Carlos, protect her from anything or anybody." Mr. Garcia said. I sighed as we sneaked to the pool because he thought that I was still the same scaredy cat as I was when I was 6. "I'm going in." Mr. Garcia tackled Buddha Bob.

"Where's my helmet, her hat, Tyler's froggy slippers, and Bitters' baloney?" Carlos questioned.

"And my portable music machine?" Buddha Bob pointed to where the stereo should be.

"Wait, if Tyler didn't do it, or Bitters, or Buddha Bob, that means…" I thought out loud again.

I saw Lightning go inside a tent and we looked inside where we found all the stolen things and we claimed them. "My hat!" Carlos placed it on my head and I hugged him.

"My helmet!" Carlos put it on.

"My froggy slippers!" Tyler took his slippers.

"Case closed!" Mr. Garcia said with a thumbs up.

**{Palm woods 2-J: Later}**

"So, who gets to tell their story first?" I asked.

Then, Logan came in the door dressed like a girl wearing a dress that got ripped up and he was destroyed. "Logan goes first." We all said at the same time.

The End! Two chapters in a day. :D

Home you liked it! Big Time Demos is next! Yay!

~Shannen


	8. Big Time Demos

**Authors Note: **

_**Please note that this is on Quizzila: **_

**Thanks so much Weirdchick14 for telling me this. I have a copier, oh my gosh... Wait.*self-absorbed moment* Does this mean my work is good enough to be copied! *Moment over*Anyways Jonasobsessed23 has been copying my work and claiming it as her own. Can you people help in any way? Thanks!**

I was hanging out with the guys for the day, since I didn't need to practice yet.

"I can't believe we've been here for almost 3 months." Kendall said.

"3 glorious fun filled months!" Carlos added

"3 glorious fun filled sun filled months!" James pointed out.

"Ahem! Don't forget, 3 glorious fun filled sun filled run filled months." I stated.

"Let's all look up and think about them now." Logan said

We had a flashback of all the adventures we had. "And that was just today!" We all laughed.

Then Kelly came to the Palm Woods pool. "Hey guys, just came to drop off your tickets. Except for Vivian, her demo already got chosen last week."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Plane tickets to Minnesota. If your demos don't get picked, then you go back home." Kelly explained

"WHAT!" We all shouted

We ran to Rocque Records and the guys tackled Gustavo with questions and a bunch of words. "We don't want to go home. We want to stay here." Kendall said.

"And get famous." James added.

"Yeah, about that, TOO BAD. It's been 3 months and the demos are done. That was the deal." Gustavo told them.

"What are demos again?" Carlos asked.

"Demos are the sample songs we've been recording that if the record company _likes _then, you get to stay here, make a full album, and become famous." Kelly explained.

"But if they don't pick it, I take over my father's scooter business and you go back to Minnesota and become nobody's again." Gustavo broke their spirits and James screamed.

"But we've worked so hard and we're so close!" Kendall complained.

"You're not so close," Gustavo stated

"We're almost there?" Logan guessed Kelly shook her head. "Halfway there?"

"You're almost halfway there. Now, I'm going to my office, so don't follow me." Gustavo ran off and we followed him.

"How could Griffin _not _pick Big Time Rush? He loves us!" James questioned.

"Griffin loves all the bands with demos and there are 6 of them. But only _one_ gets picked." Gustavo interrupted.

"The one everyone talks about online is Vampirah." I announced as I showed them a picture of them from my phone's internet. James shrieked as he took my phone and read the description.

"Vampire dudes with guitars? We're toast." Logan sighed.

"Hey, hey, hey. We are _not _toast." Kendall reassured. "What's the one think we've learned in the 3 months we've been in L.A.?"

"Black is the new white." James pointed at his his black shirt.

"If you drink cold milk on a hot day, you DIE!" Logan exaggerated.

"Every time you leave your house your toys come alive." Carlos said.

"If your friend pees in the pool, his pee turns blue." I laughed thinking about the time James was in the Palm Woods pool and got so scared about me throwing away all his hair products in the trash can by the pool that he peed in the pool. Gustavo, Kelly, Logan, and Kendall gave me a weird look, James gave me a glare and Carlos high-fived me and we laughed at James.

"That you don't wait for your dreams to happen, you _make_ them happen." Kendall answered his question. "Now how does the winning demo get picked?" Kendall asked Gustavo.

"That is a highly classified corporate secret that NO ONE WILL TELL ME AND IT'S KILLING ME!" Gustavo shouted.

"Boys, we want this as badly as you do." Kelly said. "But all we know is that the winning demo is picked by a top secret adviser close to Griffin"

Then a girl with blond hair that was dressed in rich kid clothes walked in. "Yeah, ewwwww... I just stepped in some really ugly office. Hold on, I'm mini barfing. Blech. I'm here to pick up a demo for Big Time Whatever." She said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Gustavo questioned.

"Mercedes Griffin, as in your _boss' daughter_." She answered. "I'll call you back Jess, livin' large here is about to start yelling." She hung up her phone.

"H-hey, hi I'm so so sorry. Uh.. Here is the demo and can I get you a latte or a yacht?" Gustavo panicked.

Mercedes was about to walk out when she spotted the guys. "Is this the band? You guys are hot."

"And you're the secret someone who's close to griffin and decides the winning demos!" Carlos figured out.

"That's right. I make the decisions." Mercedes said proudly. "And I just decided that, you are my new boyfriend." She pointed to Kendall. "Let's go." She pulled Kendall away.

"What? But I don't even know her!" Kendall cried and I sighed, glad she didn't take Carlos with her. "HELP!"

"This is not right." James pointed out. "How could she pick Kendall over me?"

We followed Kendall and Mercedes to the Palm Woods and Kendall turned into a pack mule. Kendall fell over and we helped him up. "She's horrible!" Kendall complained.

"But she'll pick our demos if she loves you!" Logan interrupted.

"Then, you get to stay in L.A. And you guys are almost halfway there!" I smiled. James was still obsessing over how Mercedes has no taste in guys. Logan gave him Big Time Rush stuff so that Mercedes would pick their demo. Gustavo gave him the Big Time Rush demo CD and he was off.

We hid behind a tent and watched to see how Kendall was doing. "Now fan me and make dolphin noises so I feel like I'm in Cabo." Mercedes demanded. Logan made dolphin noises. "Isn't this great being in love new boyfriend?" Kendall paused and looked at us and we nodded. Just about when Kendall was about to said something Mercedes sat up. "You hesitated! Maybe I'll hesitate to choose your demo as the winner. I heard Vampirah is amazing."

"No no no no!" We all ran out from our hiding spot and yelled.

Carlos kneeled down in front of Mercedes. "Of course he loves you, I mean, who wouldn't love you with your hair and your hands and that rat-dog thing." Carlos said.

"It's like you really know me." Mercedes said. She turned to Kendall. "I'm breaking up with you." She turned to Carlos. "You're my new boyfriend."

"Grrrr... THAT'S IT! NOW YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!" I shouted and started running towards her, but _some _people held me back, a.k.a. Kendall, James and Logan. I broke free and pushed Mercedes into the pool and walked away, still extremely pissed. I marched up to 2- J and played Guitar Hero, until everyone showed up and hid in the bathroom and then Mercedes and Carlos came after them. "Anyone wanna play Rock Band? I'm bored!" I complained as I slid off the couch.

"Ew... No. That game rots your brain." Mercedes scoffed. "New boyfriend, make me cookies!"

I ,after all the guys been through today, finally snapped. "His name is _Carlos _and he's _not _going to be your slave, you ugly, selfish, spoiled little TROLL!"

"Viv? Vincent? Vivian?" Carlos tried to get my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't anger her or she won't pick our demos!" Carlos whispered.

"You'd rather have your demos picked than be happy? Whatever. Vivian is out. Peace!" I walked to my game of Rock Band and continued to sing According to You.

Everyone popped out of the bathroom and I paused the game _again._ "What did you do that for?"

"She needed to face the truth and plus, she wanted _Carlos _to be her boyfriend! I can not stand for that!" I told them.

"That's it. Big Time Rush is big time done!" Mercedes yelled as she stopped on the demo disk and walked out the door.

"Sorry guys... I am a terrible person..." I sighed and put my head down.

"Nah, it's okay." Carlos reassured. "Thanks for the help Viv." Carlos smiled at me and he gave a great big hug.

"Don't worry, I won't help out or tag along anymore..." I sighed.

**{Palm Woods 2-J: Later}**

"So, which demo won?" I asked

"Ours!" They all said at the same time.

"YEAH!" I high-fived them. "Rock Band time?" We raced to the Wii. "I call bass!"

"Drums!" Kendall said

"Guitar!" Carlos claimed

"Microphone!" Logan and James took one and we started to play.


	9. Big Time Party

"I smell party!" The guys and I shouted as we walked into Rocque Records.

We ran to the room where Gustavo and Kelly were. "What's up with the party?" I asked.

"It's a party for the successful demo of both Vivian Gold and Big Time Rush because we don't have the time to host two separate parties." Kelly explained.

"Cool!" Kendall exclaimed.

"But, you're not invited. It's a high class party for executives only and I don't want 5 dogs running around playing with their food." Gustavo told us.

"We don't play with our food!" Kendall, James and Logan said in unison.

"Vivian, Carlos, turn around.

We turned around and I was using celery sticks as swords and carrots as enemies and I was making weird sound effects when I hit a carrot. While Carlos was dressing himself as a monster with the food and making monster sounds. I looked around and everyone was staring at us, so I dropped the food and Gustavo and Kelly made a face that says 'See?'

"How can you have a Big Time Rush and Vivian Gold party without Big Time Rush and Vivian Gold?" James questioned.

"You'll be here, in spirit and in cutout form." Kelly said as she pointed to the cardboard cutouts of the guys and me.

"Well, we're staying!" Logan said while we all crossed our arms and planted our feet into the ground.

"Fine! But don't go in my Super Party Fun Box!" Gustavo demanded.

We went in it anyways and we got locked inside. When we got out, we were at 2-J. "I can't believe we fell for that!" Kendall yelled.

"I'm taking Katie on a day trip to San Diego, so we'll be back late. Behave!" Mrs. Knight announced.

"Hey Mom, would you mind if-" Kendall got interrupted.

"No parties!" Mrs. Knight said strictly and we all saddened. "It's a Palm Woods rule and if we get another strike, Bitters kicks us out. Remember?"

We all looked up and remembered all the stuff we did to get two strikes. "Right..."

"Be good." Mrs. Knight left walked to the door and looked at Carlos and me."I mean it!" She left the apartment.

"We have to throw a party. We're teenagers, if we don't party, we could _die_!" James demanded and Carlos agreed.

"We can't throw a party at the Palm Woods!" Kendall stopped Carlos and James' happiness. "But, there's nothing saying we can't have a 'get-together'"

"Or, a social gathering" Logan added and Carlos and James started dancing around.

"James, Carlos, you turn 2-J into a cool club atmosphere. Vivian, get some snacks and sodies." Kendall told us.

"Uh... Sodies?" I laughed at the word Kendall used to replace soda.

"And keep the guest list short, say, three people each? Which is not a party, but a get- together." Logan said

"I am going to go to the pool right now and invite Jo 'cause I kinda got a thing for her." Kendall rushed off.

I ran to the nearest A.M. P.M., which was just two buildings over, and got a bunch of giant soda and chips and ran as fast as I could back to 2-J. "Here!" I handed the chips the Carlos, and the soda to James and they put the chips in bowls and sodas in. cups.

Carlos came over to me. "Hey Viv, can I talk to you alone?" I nodded and he pulled me into his and Logan's room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I questioned

"Uh... Viv... W-w-wanna be my um... Date to the 'get-together'?" Carlos asked, while blushing a million shades of crimson red.

"Sure!" I felt my face warm up as I hugged him. I would've gone anyways since I was supposed to, but having Carlos ask me to come made me feel ten times more happy. "Now, do you want me to look pretty, or should I wear the same outfit I'm wearing now?" I laughed and he gave me a face the at said 'I want you too look pretty. Duh!' I strolled to my room and changed into a black dress with a purple ribbon and a pink flower on it and of course, my back leggings underneath, and my necklace, bracelet and earrings on top. I went to the bathroom, closed the door and made myself look pretty with a black headband with a big pink flower on it. I smiled at myself and walked out the bathroom to see 2-J fully decorated, Carlos and James changed, and everything looking fabulous. "Wow, you guys did a nice job!" James and Carlos looked at me and I swore I saw Carlos have a tint of pink on his face.

"Yep!" James smiled as Kendall and Logan walked in.

"Guys, it's just a small gathering." Kendall snapped us back into reality.

"Dude, we're not in Minnesota anymore, this is the big leagues!" James said.

"Our big time Hollywood cred starts tonight!" Carlos told us. "You start small, but you start hot." Carlos and James did some weird hand movements and I backed away one step.

"And before you know it, we'll be known as the 'Super Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood'" James stated.

"Logan can be the Royal Servant, Kendall can be the Court Jester, and Vivian, you can be my Queen!" Carlos said so proudly that he didn't have time to be embarrassed about what he said about me.

"Uh.. James, you said Hollywood twice." Logan pointed out.

"You bet I did." James said.

The doorbell rang and James and Carlos rushed to the door, Kendall walked to the V.I.P. Area, Logan went to the kitchen, and I went to the top of the swirly slide because, I just really like the swirly slide. I stood at the top looking at everyone having a good time. I sighed. "Everyone, so far, is having a better time than me..."

"Oh really?" Carlos popped up behind me and I screamed a little.

"Oh gosh, Carlos you scared me!" I hit him.

"Sorry, why aren't you having a good time?" He asked.

"I don't know... You're not spending time with me, so yeah..." I leaned on the railing with my elbows on it.

Then, out of no where, Carlos pushed me down the slide and he went down just as soon as I got out. "Well then, let's have some fun shall we?" Carlos extended his hand, I took it and we started dancing. Until, the doorbell rand and James and Carlos got trampled over by a bunch of people.

"What's up with all the people?" I questioned.

"I don't know, I only invited the three hottest girls on my phone!"

"I couldn't decide so I texted the first three people on _my_ phone. Abigail Aaron, Andrea Adams, and Al Contacts." Carlos said.

I took his phone and Kendall and I read it "That says _ALL CONTACTS!_"

"You invited your whole phone!" James panicked.

More people came flooding in. "Oh... This is bad..." We all sighed at the same time.

"This is supposed to be a small gathering, and now it's an uncontrollable party that could get us kicked out of the Palm Woods!" Kendall exclaimed.

"OPA!" We heard and we looked behind us and saw 2 Russian acrobats come in and high-five Carlos and we glared at him as they walked away.

"You have Russian acrobats on your contacts?" I asked.

Carlos smiled his super _amazing_ smile that made me melt inside. "I'm a people person." He said.

"Emergency party plan." Kendall planned as Carlos James and I took a sip of water. "I'm going to take my date who doesn't like hockey-" We choked on water. "I know right? Go down stairs and keep an eye on Bitters so we don't get a third strike. While you guys, get rid of this party!" Kendall walked off to go find Jo.

"Got it!" James, Carlos and I said.

James stopped us right as we were about to end the party. "We can't stop a party this good."

"We won't be party Kings!" Carlos noticed. "We'll be party killers!"

"Well, too bad! _bunch _We have to do _something _about this party." I stated.

"Teenagers should _not _have to make decisions like this!" James complained.

Then, Logan ran up to us. "I have a huge problem. I have two girls at this party who are in love with me."

"Got it. So, what's the problem?" James questioned

"Dude, two girls have crush on you at the same time. This is not a problem," Carlos started, but I glared at him and walked away. He tried to stop me, but he was too late. I went off to my room to play my DSi. A few minutes later, I guessed Carlos got bored not having me around to hang out with him because he knocked on my bedroom door. "Hey, Viv, Vivian, Vivi, Vincent?" Carlos called.

"What?" I asked a bit coldly while I put down my DSi.

"Can we talk?" Carlos sounded really sad, so I opened the door and let him in. He went to my bed and sat on it, then motioning me to come sit by him. I walked over and sat down. "Viv, what's wrong? You've been acting weird lately when I talk about other girls." Carlos asked.

I put my hands on my head. "I don't know... It's just I have this weird feeling in my heart that's just telling me something... I can't explain it..." I hugged Carlos. "What's happening to me?"

"Viv, I think that's called _jealousy_." Carlos said with a smirk and he picked me up bridal style. "Now, my Queen, shall we go to the Palm Woods pool where the party is?"

Now, I was blushing, a of shades of hot pink. "Um... Didn't Kendall say to get rid of the party?" I questioned.

"Nope!" Carlos said with that _amazing_ smile again. "He just said to get it out of the _apartment_." Carlos carried me out to the pool and sat me on a lounge chair by the pool side. "Wait here." He went off to do some hosting stuff.

I just sat there with a bunch of thoughts running through my mind. _'Am I really jealous? What are these feelings I have about Carlos? I mean, I kinda have a part in my brain that wants him to be more of a friend to me... What's this feeling?'_

Carlos came up to me and broke my train of thought. "Hey! Want to dance?" He stared at me waiting for an answer.

"Sure!" I blushed and stood up.

"You sure you're not getting a fever? You're face has been red a lot." Carlos put the back of his hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine." I blushed and turned away. "Weren't we going to dance?"

Carlos smiled and pulled me away to the dance floor, where we saw everyone from the record company having a good time. "Hey, Vivi." Carlos said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like happy endings?"

"Yep! I love them! They make everything better."

"Close you eyes."

"Why?" I asked

"Just do it." Carlos demanded trying to act like the Nike commercials. I closed my eyes and I felt someone's lips touch mine. I opened my eyes and saw Carlos kissing me, not forcefully, but gently and emotionally. He broke apart from me. "Do you like your happy ending?"

I crossed my arms, blushed a ton of colors, and turned away. "Maybe."

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Carlos smirked.

"It was your first kiss too." I pouted.

"Yep. I know and I had it with the girl of my dreams." Carlos mumbled that last part, so I'm guessing that's what he said. I was still blushing and spacing out, so he put his hands on my shoulders and shook me around. "Earth to Vivian!"

I got out of my trance and me and Carlos danced. (RHYME :D ) That was the best party of my life.

–

**End!**

**How did you like it? Yeah... I couldn't really figure out how to end it so, yeah. Big Time Jobs is next!**

**~Shannen **


	10. Big Time Jobs

James, Logan, Carlos and I were about to race in the Palm Woods 500. "Okay, first one that gets down to the Palm Woods lobby and rings the bell at the front desk wins the Palm Woods 500 trophy." Kendall announced.

"It will be mine!" Carlos and Logan shouted.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Katie yelled.

We raced to the lobby James took the elevator, so I pressed all the buttons on the elevator, so it would stop at each floor above the lobby and since we started on the second floor, it would be a long time until he got to the lobby. Carlos and Logan raced down the stairs, but I took the easy way. I went to Jo's room, went on her balcony, jumped off and landed on a really cushy lounge chair, and rang the bell and won the Palm Woods 500 trophy. Then I looked at Logan and Carlos. They were running so fast that when they were running, they couldn't stop so they destroyed everything on the front desk from sliding to fast. "I win~" I sang victoriously and took my trophy.

Angry Bitter popped up from behind the counter while James just got out of the elevator. "You are _all _going to pay for this!" He demanded.

**{Rocque Records}**

"$2000 dollars?" Gustavo and Kelly exclaimed with dropped mouths.

"And thirty cents." Bitters chimed in. "They destroyed the Palm Woods computerized registration system, 2 lamps, 3 vases, _and_ my pants."

"But, I won the Palm Woods 500 World Cup~" I sang again.

Kelly handed Bitters a check. "Here."

Bitters left. "I guess that settles it." Kendall said and we stood up to leave.

"No, no, no. Because I'm sick and tired of you dogs breaking stuff!" Gustavo yelled angrily.

"We don't break stuff." We denied. We had a flashback of us breaking a whole bunch of things. "Oh... Yeah we do.."

"It's time you take responsibility for your actions by paying me back my $2000!" Gustavo shouted as he left and we ran after him.

"Gustavo! That's not fair!" I wined. "Isn't there a different way to earn responsibility?"

"Guys, Vivian, Griffin is cracking down on us for over-spending. Gustavo's right. This has got to stop." Kelly told us.

"Oh yeah, and until you pay me back, you can not dip a toe in your beloved Palm Woods Pool!" Gustavo stated and we all gasped.

"You can not keep us away from the greatest pool!" Carlos cried.

"Of course I can't, but Freight Train can." Gustavo pointed to Freight Train.

"Gustavo, $2000 dollars? That's like $400 each!" Logan calculated.

"Ooh. Logan's good at math." Kelly pointed out. "I guess you guys are just going to have to get _jobs._"

We gasped again. "In fact, two of you can work off your debt here at Rocque Records, as my personal assistants." Gustavo stated. James, Logan and Kendall stepped back, which meant that Carlos and I were the personal assistants. "Carlos and Vivian it is. Now the rest of you, go get jobs and get me my MONEY!" Everyone scattered and we were left to help Gustavo.

I sat in Gustavo's office sharpening pencils with Carlos , while Gustavo was in the recording studio with some guy trying to edit my song. "Um... Carlos?" I mumbled quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering why you uh...Kissed me the other night..." I blushed.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I dunno... It just felt right." Carlos said, blushing, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" I asked, totally surprised by his response.

"Yeah..." Carlos was blushing like mad now.

"For your bravery, you deserve a reward." I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and I swore I saw Carlos seeming to enjoy it. "Now, we should get to work, shall we?" I got back to sharpening pencils.

Gustavo came in a few minutes later. "What are you two doing?" Gustavo demanded an answer.

"Uh... Sharpening pencils?" We both said.

"If you two want to help, then go get me a coffee. There is a new fancy coffee maker in the break room. Go get me some." Gustavo explained and we ran out the door.

While we were walking to the break room, I got a glance of Carlos' eyes, and I melted. I didn't notice it before, but Carlos' eyes are chocolate brown and they sparkle in their own adventurous way. WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY! I am _not _falling in love with Carlos. No I'm not! That would be, well, wrong. Carlos is my best friend and I would never fall in love with him, I think... When we reached the break room, the coffee machine started talking. "Hello user." The coffee maker greeted.

We both screamed. "AHHHH!" I hid behind Carlos.

"I am C.A.L. Your coffee assistant leasion(or however it's spelled), made for your enjoyment." C.A.L. explained

"I'm Carlos and this is Vivian" Carlos introduced.

"How may I assist you Carlos and Vivian?" C.A.L. asked.

"Uh... Make Gustavo some coffee?" I said and like magic, C.A.L made Gustavo coffee!

"COOL!" Carlos and I shouted.

"Would you like foam?" C.A.L questioned.

"Sure C.A.L." Carlos agreed. "Throw down some foam!"

C.A.L. added some foam to the coffee. "More foam, Vivian and Carlos?"

"More foam it is C.A.L!" Carlos yelled.

"Uh... You sure this is a good idea?" I asked.

"Yep!" Carlos smiled his fantastic smile.

"Fine... Whatever you say." I blushed.

"More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam..." C.A.L kept repeating. "More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam..." Foam was now spilling over the counters and getting on the floor.

"C.A.L, that's enough foam!" Carlos panicked and tried to stop the foam flow.

"EWWW!" I screamed. "Foam is disgusting!"

"Then help stop it!" Carlos shouted. I took a trash bag an put it underneath the foam dispenser.

"That should hold it for a while." I smiled with triumph. "Now, I'm going to go deliver Gustavo's coffee so he doesn't get suspicious." I rushed off to Gustavo's office.

"Here's you coffee Gustavo!" I yelled when I entered the room.

"Where's Carlos?" Gustavo questioned.

"Um... He went to go... Uh... To the bathroom!" I thought up. After thirty seconds I said,"Wow! He is taking a long time! I better go check on him." I ran back to the break room.

"More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam..." The machine sounded like a broken record. "More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam..."

By now, the foam was all over the floor and was oozing everywhere. "CARLOS! What happened?" I shouted.

"Uh... The C.A.L made a lot more foam." Carlos explained.

"C.A.L.! We just want to make $400" I wined as I shook the machine.

"400 gallons of foam? Coming right up!" C.A.L said.

"NOOOO!" We yelled.

"How do you shut this thing off?" Carlos asked. He panicked and looked around for the plug. When he found it, he pulled it out of its socket. "YES!" He held up the plug triumphantly.

"Switching to reserve power." C.A.L rebooted. "More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam...More foam.."

"No, no, no, no!" I panicked and started banging on C.A.L.

"Self-defense mode activated!" C.A.L said and he/she/WHATEVER started shooting Carlos and I with foam.

"AAHHH!" I screamed and hid behind Carlos who looked happy, but scared to take the shot for me. We started yelling and screaming. "-enter gibberish here-"

Now the room was FULL of foam. "Carlos, if we get in trouble, which we probably will, I blame you." I was shocked at how much foam there was.

"'Kay." Carlos said as he looked at the room. "Ready?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. CHARGE!" Carlos commanded.

We ran into the foam-filled room and started attacking the machine. "Noooo..." C.A.L powered down.

We limped out of the room ,completely exhausted, and fell onto the floor. "I still blame you." I hit Carlos on the arm.

"Aww... Come on Vivian! After all that?" Carlos wined.

"Yep!" I stood up and laughed. "Need a hand?" I extended my hand and Carlos took it and I helped him up.

We ran to Kelly. "Kelly-" I got interrupted.

"Yeah, I know. Foam problems. I saw it dripping from the ceiling. I'll call a cleaning crew before Gustavo finds out." Kelly picked up her phone and dialed a number while we walked away.

"So... Wanna change and go get some lunch?" Carlos said shyly, which made him _super_ cute.

"What do you think?" I teased. "Of course I'll go get some lunch with you." I smiled and jumped on Carlos' back. " Piggy back ride! Ew... Gross... I forgot how sticky and foamy we are. Oh wells!"

We changed, got lunch and met back up with everyone at Rocque Records. Gustavo counted all the money Logan, Kendall and James earned, plus, Carlos and my money _we_ earned. "Wow, that's $2000! I have to say, I'm very impressed." Gustavo complimented. "I hope you guys learned your lesson."

"Lesson learned." We all said at the same time.

"You're free to swim." Freight Train said.

"Yes!" We cheered, but then turned around to find a bunch of people demanding for money.

"Who's paying my bill for Palm Woods towels, soap and a fine form the city for an illegal day care center?" Bitters demanded.

"And here's the bill for foam clean up and new pitchforks." The cleaning men handed Gustavo a sheet of paper and Carlos and I took a step back.

"And this coffee machine was a prototype!" Some representative form the Samyoy(I don't know how to spell it D: ) company complained. "It costs, $8000 dollars."

"WHAT!" Gustavo glared at Carlos and me.

"And who's paying _this _bill for James' wardrobe and styling?" Some makeup artists questioned.

We all looked at Katie. "I might have mentioned that Gustavo was paying for everything."

"WHA!" Gustavo look enraged.

"Which adds up to $14,850" Kelly sighed.

Gustavo exploded. "You know what? This is great. No. This is good. I mean, who needs a lesson and responsibility? Let's just break more stuff!" Gustavo took Carlos' bat. "AHAAHAHHAHA!" Gustavo went on a breaking rampage. Whenever he destroyed something, we would all gasp and stuff.

Then, he smashed the glass, which revealed Griffin. "Gustavo! What did I tel you about breaking things?"

"I didn't break anything." Gustavo denied.

"You have a bat in your hand." Griffin pointed out.

Gustavo threw the bat somewhere and it broke more things. "So I put a little wear and tear on things, but that's show biz right?"

"Wrong! And it's time you take responsibility for your actions by paying me back $14850 dollars." Griffin said.

**{Later}**

We were holding a car wash. "Be sure to make it shine like a pirate's boot." Griffin said as he left.

We started washing the car. "Maybe singing will help?" I suggested.

We all nodded in approval. "Ah ah aha ohhhh~" We all started singing the beginning of Big Time Rush's first song, Big Time Rush.

"Hey Viv, I just noticed this is the first time we've actually heard you sing! Well, except that time in first grade when you sang 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'." Carlos said.

I blushed. "How can you remember details like that? You suck!" I laughed and threw a soapy sponge at him.

Took longer than I expected, but I hope it was worth the wait! Anyone who requested a oneshot form me, I'll get to it soon. I have the most dreaded thing right now, WRITERS BLOCK! So yeah, bye.

~Shannen


	11. Big Time Blogger

**Authors note: Now, I'm going to put dates so you can see how long this took me with school and everything.**

Start Date: Monday, September 27, 2010

The guys and I were relaxing by the Palm Woods pool when Kelly dropped Flip cameras onto us. "Kelly, what's with the cameras?" Kendall asked.

"Gustavo wants you guys to shoot dome videos for the future Big Time Rush and Vivian Gold website." Kelly explained.

"Cool!"

"Sweet!"

"Awesome!"

"Fun!" I exclaimed and ran off to film my video. I pressed the 'Record' button. "Hi everyone! This is Vivian Gold here and this is what I call, the pool cam, where I look around the pool and see what's up and maybe have some extreme fun!" I ran around the pool and introduced everyone to my video camera. "And that's Carlos." I said as I pointed to Carlos. "Girls out there, he's mine!" I whispered to the camera.

"Hey Viv!" Carlos waved at me.

"'Sup Carlos?"

"I'm about to jump into the pool with my rocket skates." Carlos sounded super hyper.

"I'm just going to back away slowly." I took a few big steps back. "Okay, you can go now!" I shouted from a distance.

"3,2,1!" Then, Carlos made a big splash and completely destroyed his Flip camera.

"And _that_ was Carlos." I giggled and went to show my camera the rest of the Palm Woods, when I saw Logan. "Hi Logan!"

"Hey Vivian-" HE was interrupted when all the guys came up to Logan and me and were trying to pry the cameras out of our hands. They ended up breaking. "Nice job guys!" Logan complained. "Now what are we going to do?"

**{Rocque Records}**

"Hey! Here are your videos!" Kendall yelled as he entered the room and poured the leftovers of our cameras from the brown bag onto Gustavo's desk.

"Enjoy." James said

Kelly and Gustavo stared at the broken cameras. "AHHHHHHH!" Gustavo screamed his head off.

"Boys, Vivian, both your albums come out in 3 months and due to your recent web video disaster, it's time for phase 2 on my get Big Time Rush and Vivian Gold on the web so people will know about you guys and buy your albums in 3 months plan."

"Is that phase 2 under the sheet?" Logan questioned.

"Guys and Vivian, get ready because today, Big Time Rush and Vivian Gold are spending 'A Day with Deke'!" Kelly announced. "Hollywood's #1 entertainment/music blogger. Guys, Dak Zevon was a nobody until he spent the day ice fishing with Deke and then, he became, 'The Reel Deal!'"

"Hah ha. Punny." I said monotonously.

"And today, it's Big Time Rush and Vivian Gold at the famous Palm Woods pool." Gustavo stated.

"Cool, so we just have to hang out with the guy for a day and show him the real us." Kendall said like it was _that _simple.

Gustavo denied that idea. "No, I want him nowhere _near _the real you! You'll just knock him in the pool or slice off his arm with a hockey stick."

"'Cause that's bad. Right?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." We all shouted at him.

"If you have a bad day with Deke, then your carrier will be like Tanyane Levails." Kelly explained.

"Who's Tanyane Levails?" We all questioned in unison.

"Exactly."

"And now, I present you, my 'Day with Deke dog training preparation team'."Gustavo announced as Kelly blew a bullhorn and a bunch of people ran into the room.

"Change them!" Some two people with sunglasses commanded and dressers came over and changed us into awesome clothes. Then, we walked to a room that looked like a movie set. "Boys, girl, we have not only recreated the Palm Woods pool setting for your day with Deke we have also recreated Deke."

"He's short." I pointed out

"He's so tiny!" Carlos laughed at how small Deke looked.

"Please don't say that when you see him!" Gustavo disciplined us. "Because it is very important of what he thinks of you. Got it?"

"Got it." We all nodded our heads.

"Now good luck with your training my young padawans. It begins now!" Gustavo and Kelly left us.

"Boys, girl, we have analyzed every one of Deke's celebrity blogs and have the questions he's most likely to ask." The woman explained.

"So, lets get started." The man said to us. "Kendall, how would you describe BTR's music?"

"Oh! Um... I'd say it's got some rock and-" A buzzer interrupted him

"Too long. Deke wants juicy sound bytes that he can sink his blog into." The woman told Kendall.

"Instead say, Big Time Rush is a fun mix of pop, rock and a dash of R&B." The guy said.

"Logan, if you weren't in a band, what would you be doing right now?" The woman asked.

"I would be studying to be a doctor."

"_BZZT!" _

The man sighed. "Wrong. Deke is going to think you are geeky. Say you'd rather be snowboarding"

We answered a bunch more questions. Here are some of our responses:

"My lucky comb."

_BZZT!_

"Llamas."

_BZZT!_

"Yes. No. MAYBE!"

_BZZT!_

"PIE!"

_BZZT!_

"Antiquarianism"

_BZZT!_

"A dinosaur?"

_BZZT!_

"Golden shoes."

_BZZT! _

"Cheese sticks"

_BZZT!_

"Dinosaur chicken!"

_BZZT!_

"STOP WITH THE BUZZING!" I started crying and Carlos hugged me and tried to comfort me.

_BZZT!_

_BZZT!_

_BZZT!_

_BZZT!_

"STOP IT!" Logan yelled

"Butter!"

"Carlos, butter isn't the right answer. 2+2 is 4, not butter." The man sighed.

"Okay, according to those answers, we predict Deke will think you're slightly more advanced than prehistoric creatures who like corn dogs." The woman explained

"AAH!" James shrieked. "We can do better."

"We are way more developed than prehistoric creatures!" Logan argued

"And we like hot dogs too!"

"We are just 5 people from Minnesota who love hockey and can't wait for people to hear our albums." Kendall said

_DING!_

"Congratulations, Deke now thinks Big Time Rush and Vivian Gold are dedicated and fun loving people who have a passion for music and he's looking forward to listening to your albums." The woman smiled at us.

"YEAH!" We shouted.

"Guys, meet body language expert, Mr. Fong." The man pointed at Mr. Fong.

"What's with the biscuits?" I pointed at the tub of biscuits next to Mr. Fong.

"No pointing!" Mr. Fong threw a biscuit at my arm. "Deke will think you are accusing, offer a gentle smile instead."

"Ouch!" I rubbed my arm.

We all smiled widely while James combed his hair and Mr. Fong threw a biscuit at him. "Deke thinks that you are shallow and only care about appearances."

"Uh... Is that bad?" James questioned an Mr. Fong threw another biscuit at him.

We all crossed our arms to shield ourselves and Mr. Fong threw biscuits at us too. "Never cross your arms!" He yelled. "Deke will think you're closed to him. You want to be open." We all opened up our arms. "Better." We all slouched down in our seats. "No slouching!" More biscuits got pelted on us. "Show me, Deke thinks you're engaged." We all did a sophisticated pose. "He thinks you are cool." We did gangster poses. "Energetic!" We all started jumping around. "Smoking hot!" We all started to act like James which made me laugh a lot. "Now, you're ready for your day with Deke." Mr. Fong approved.

"YES!" We all cheered. Mr. Fong took out one of his death biscuits. "AHHH!"

"What? Fong is hungry." Mr. Fong replied.

"Guys, this is a test you cannot fail." The man said. "You need to make this day a day Deke will never forget."

"What he thinks is what is." Mr. Fong took a bite out of his biscuit.

"And remember you albums come out in 3 months and the web is a powerful tool that could take BTR and Vivian Gold to the top! And Deke is a powerful man. Now, Vivian, since I trust you more, I will actually be letting you talk to your fans by yourself on your Scuttlebutter account." Gustavo said as he handed me the phone.

"Yes!" I applauded.

**{Palm Woods pool: The Next Day}**

"So are you guys going to be perfect and impress Deke?" I asked them.

"Yeah, duh! If we want to make it big, we _have_ to!" Logan said.

"Well, like Kendall always says, I'm going to be myself." I smiled proudly. "I mean, when have we actually listened to Gustavo?"

"Suit yourself." James said.

Deke walked to the pool area. "Hello."

"He's so-" Carlos was elbowed by Logan and Kendall.

I cracked up "That guy is so short!"

Deke typed some things. "So, I'm guessing the boys are Big Time Rush and you are Vivian Gold." He looked over at me.

"Yeppers!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, let's start. How would you describe your music?" Deke asked boringly.

" Big Time Rush's music is a fun mix of pop, rock and a dash of R&B." Kendall answered, obviously rehearsed.

"Um... I would say my music a mixture of a bunch of different things. One time it could be fast pop, and them it can be a slow song! It's like a cake, has different flavors. Gosh, I'm hungry for cake now."

Deke typed more things on his laptop. "If you didn't start your singing carrier , what would you be doing right now?"

"Snowboarding! It's kinda my thing. Y' know half pipe." Logan faked.

I thought about what"I guess I'd be hanging out with Carlos or the guys or something."

Deke typed even _more _things into his laptop. "Vivian, this is for the enjoyment of the viewers, who is your favorite BTR member?"

I blushed. "No offense to the other guys, you guys are still my friends but, I like Carlos best!" I hugged Carlos with a smile.

Deke typed a bunch of things in his computer. "Okay, I'm done."

"What? That's it?" James questioned.

"Big Time Rush is just another band forced upon us by the music industry. From the blogger who only writes the truth, it's clear that they have rehearsed sound bytes, choreographed body language, and no real substance. Vivian Gold is one of out of ordinary singers in the world and has a dream, but can't reach it without a fully developed attention span bigger than a squirrel's. Both of Gustavo Rocque's singing projects are failures. Don't buy their album." Deke stated and he walked toward the lobby.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted and tried to kill him as the guys held me back and James was freaking out too.

Carlos attempted to snap me out of it. "Viv, Vivi, Vivian, VINCENT!" I calmed down a little to listen to him. "Calm down!"

I pouted and poked him. "Fine. As long as you let me poke you anytime all day."

We sprinted to the lobby. "Wait, you can't leave yet! It's a _day _with Deke, not 5 _minutes_ with Deke." Logan pointed out.

Deke sighed. "My blog seeks the truth, and what I said, was the truth. Now, I'm going back to the coffee shop to edit, then publish this and there is nothing you can do about it."

James and I exchanged looks. "1, 2, 3, GO!" I yelled and James and I pushed Deke into the supply closet and locked the door.

"Guys!" Kendall, Logan and Carlos looked at us like we were crazy.

"He dissed us!" I whined.

"And, that was Plan 'C'" James added.

"Fine. Carlos, Logan, James, go and unplug all of the Wi-Fi connection cords and any connection that Deke can use to send his blog out." Kendall told them. "Go!"

Logan, Carlos and James dashed off.

"So, Vivian. When are you going to tell him?" Kendall asked bluntly.

My face became red and I turned away. "Never. He can't find out."

"You're going to have to tell him some day." Kendall convinced me.

"Fine! But, not today." I pouted.

A few minutes later, Logan, Carlos, and James came back. "Okay, I disconnected the Palm Woods' Wi-Fi so Deke can't post his blog from here." Logan announced to Kendall and me.

"I disconnected the cable T.V., telephone, and air conditioning." Carlos added.

James sounded disappointed. "Since they took all the cool stuff, I took out all the garden hoses."

Deke banged on the door.

"Look, if you just agree to spend the day with us, like you promised." Kendall started

"And let us prove we aren't phonies," James and I continued.

"We'll let you out." Carlos and Logan ended the sentence.

"Okay." Deke agreed.

"Yes!" We cheered.

We opened the door to let Deke out. He stepped out of the supply closet and ran. I punched his arm. "Oww!" Deke complained. Kendall pushed him back in the closet and James locked it.

I high-fived them and smiled. "That should take care of him."

"After I get internet access, you guys are big time dead!" Deke shouted from behind the door.

"Let's look on the bright side, this will defiantly a day Deke will never forget." Logan pointed out.

"Yep." Carlos and I said in unison.

"Look, we just want a chance to change the way you think about us." Kendall explained to Deke.

Deke gave up. "Fine, I'll interview you through the door."

We all jumped up. "YEAH!"

"What made you decide to come to L.A.?"

"Uh... Well, we didn't really plan on this when amazing opportunities come, you have to-" Kendall was interrupted.

"Can someone elaborate on that?"

"Sure! It was my dream to become a pop star but, my buds helped me get to the audition and-" James explained.

"Where do you see yourself in 20 years..." Deke's voice powered down.

I freaked out. "Oh no! His battery died! Now our dreams are ruined! Wait, batteries?"

We scrambled to the door and unlocked it to find a ladder leading up the the air vent and a tape recorder on the ground. "He's in the ducts!" Carlos yelled and we ran to the nearest opening.

"I need to find a internet plug and expose the big time truth." We heard Deke say from the ducts.

"Well the truth is we do sing." Logan said as wee looked up to the air vents. "We can prove it."

"_You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's living the life.  
You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride." _We all sang at the same time.

"Impressive, but I will destroy you!" Deke was persistent.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, !" We followed the ducts.

"Man, it's hot in here!" Deke complained as he reached the next opening in the air vents.

"Want some water?" The guys offered.

"Have sparkling?" He questioned.

"One moment." Logan told him as Carlos ran to get Deke water.

When Carlos came back, he threw the water up into the air vents. "Here, catch!"

"Thanks. Later losers." Deke continued his way through the ducts and we followed him.

Deke ended up near the end of the vents where the vents went down and we had to go outside to catch up to him. He crawled to the end and fell down the edge of the vent that started to go down. We heard a huge bang and a scream. "So, uh... What are we looking at?" I asked Logan.

"False imprisonment, volunteer man hunting, ans I'd say at least 100 hours of community service." Logan explained.

"Ouch." We all commented.

Then, we heard Deke climb back up the vent. "Is he going back up?" Carlos asked. We heard Deke go down again. "Which way did he slide?" Carlos panicked.

"I don't know!" We all shouted.

"We can't lose him, he thinks we're big time phonies!" James reminded us.

We followed the sounds of clanking metal to the internet cafe located inside the Palm Woods. "Hand me that recycling bin! Hurry!" I commanded. I put it underneath the opening in the ducts Deke would exit from. Deke jumped out and into the bin and James locked it shut. "Yes!"

"DARNNIT!" Deke cursed from inside the bin.

We pushed him to the Palm Woods pool to continue out interviews.

"Why does he think we're phonies? He should _like us!_" James exclaimed loud enough for Deke to hear from inside the bin.

"Why would he like us? Because right now, I've gotta be honest, I'm not liking us right now." Kendall said.

"Yeah, what Kendall said! When did we start caring about what people think about us? It's what we think about ourselves that matters." I agreed. "I mean, you guys have been wearing fancy shmancy outfits the company has been making you wear and you didn't seem to notice or care! We aren't 5 hockey players from Minnesota anymore. We are 5 singers in L.A. And we are _not _going to let _one _blogger get in our way. Who's with me?" I put my hand in the middle of us.

Carlos smiled at me. "I am." He put his hand in the pile.

Kendall looked at us and put his hand in the pile. "I am."

Logan and James exchanged looks. "I am." The said at the same time.

"Now, let's let the guy go before he runs out of air." I pointed to the recycling bin.

We walked to the front of the Palm Woods and released Deke. "You're letting me go?" Deke questioned.

The guys helped Deke out of the bin. "The truth is, with our album coming out soon, there's a lot of pressure and it kinda got to us." Kendall explained.

"We hope you can forgive us." James apologized.

"And we hope you don't press charges!" Logan added.

"Wow, you've really given me something to think about." Deke stated. "Right after I post my blog about how I was locked in a closet, tacked, punched, chased through ducts and trapped in a garbage can! Well bye!" Deke ran off.

"Hey, maybe he'll get hit by a bus on the way to the coffee shop!" I smiled at the thought.

_Honk! Honk!_

"SO CLOSE!" We all yelled.

**{Rocque Records}**

"Wow, looks like Gustavo had a good day too." Logan said as we looked at the trashed front entrance of Rocque Records."

I picked up a waffle and ate it. "Not bad."

"Boys, Vivian, I have a feeling your albums aren't going to sell very good in Belgium." Gustavo told us.

We started saying a bunch of stuff about our day with Deke ans then Kelly and Gustavo gasped. "Your day with Deke!" We dashed towards the computer in Gustavo's office and huddled around it.

Kelly started to read. "Vivian's review goes first. "Vivian Gold is Golden  after spending a day with her (and Big Time Rush), my adrenaline was pumping so hard because Vivian Gold is an adventure loving person and never backs down from a challenge, when it comes to giving inspirational speeches to being hyper, you can always find fun in Vivian's life. I can't wait to hear what she has in store for us in her next album."

The guys and I did a whispered cheer.

"Now for Big Time Rush." Gustavo read "The Big Time Truth after lies about snow-boarding, corporate written sound bytes and being locked in a supply closet, I knew within my first five minutes that Big Time Rush were big time phonies. The rest of the day was literally a Big Time Rush and not just because of 20 foot high heating duct slides, garbage can rides and sparkling water delivered upon request but in discovering that Big Time Rush (and Vivian Gold) are dedicated, smart and fun-loving friends that share a passion for music and life. My day with Big Time Rush (and Vivian Gold) is one I will never forget. And I am looking forward to hearing their new album."

"YEAH!"

"WHOO!"

"YAY!"

We all cheered and jumped around. I kissed Carlos on the cheek because I was so happy and then I hugged him.

"Okay, now that my dogs have passed Phase 2 of my big time web attack, let's go back to Phase 1 and make some web videos for the websites." Gustavo said.

"And this time, try not to break the cameras." Kelly handed us each a Flip camera.

"Got it." We all agreed.

**{Palm Woods Air Duct} **

"Hey guys! It's Vivian Gold and Big Time Rush here, and we are going to slide down the Palm Woods air duct!" I said to the camera.

We slid down the duct and let's just say, the camera is in a better place.


	12. Big Time Terror

Start date: Sunday, October 3, 2010

**(You're My Favorite Song- Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam)**

[Carlos]  
_Words don't come easy without a melody  
I'm always thinking in terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you  
Instead I'm all out of tune_

But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration, you helped me find myself  
Just like a baseline a half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you

[Carlos and Vivian ]  
_And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song_

I'm in a session writing tracks  
You've got another class to teach  
And then rehearsal with a band  
You're always one step out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony  
With you it comes so naturally  
You helped me find the right key

_And when I here you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
__You're my favorite song_  
_My favorite song!  
And when I here you on the radio (yeah yea)  
I'd never wanna change a single note (no no)  
It's what I tried to say all along_  
[Vivian]  
_You're my favorite song_  
[Carlos]  
_You're my favorite song_

Everyone clapped one we were done singing. "You guys are so good together!" Camille squealed and we both blushed hot pink.

_Shccckkkk!_

Everyone turned to where the sound was coming from and saw a table, moving, by _itself, _into the open lobby doors and the doors slammed shut.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

Carlos took my hand and we ran to the elevators to 2-J. "You okay Vivs?"

"Uh... Yeah, thanks." I was blushing. _'He cares more about me than anyone else' _I smiled.

_Ding!_

We walked out the elevator, still holding hands from when Carlos pulled me, and opened the door of 2-J and found Kendall, Logan and James in there already. "Hey lovebirds." James teased as he look at us holding hands. We both blushed and let go of each others hands.

"That was obviously a ghost down there." I said trying to pretend James had never made that comment.

"Yeah, it was." Carlos agreed

"Vivian, Carlos, it wasn't a ghost!" Logan disagreed with us.

"Then what was it?" Carlos questioned.

"It was the air-conditioner. It kicked on in the lobby and the back draft caused the doors to shut." Logan explained, but I didn't buy it.

"How do you explain the table?" I asked.

Logan avoided the question. "I will tell you that, later."

"I'll tell you what it was, it was a ghost and it could be after Vivian-I mean us!" Carlos panicked.

"There is no ghost that is after us." Kendall told us.

_Knock! Knock!_

"AAAAHHH!" We all freaked out. I hid behind Carlos and he hid behind Logan and Logan hid behind James who tried to hide behind Kendall, but failed.

"Guys, there is nothing scary behind this door." Kendall reassured us as he opened the door to reveal Gustavo.

"Hey, my mansion flooded so I'm going to need to stay with you dogs tonight." Gustavo said

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" We all screamed.

Gustavo walk in after being ushered by Mrs. Knight and was drinking tea.

"Um... Wouldn't you be more comfortable in a, I don't know, a five-star hotel that's not here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't stay at any L.A. Hotels." Gustavo admitted.

"WHY NOT!" James screeched. After all, he has to be around Gustavo all day and now, he's with him all the time for a night.

"Well James, I am apart of the hotel unwelcome list. Along with Russel Crowe, the members of Aerosmith, and the original host of 'Blues Clues'. The '90s were a wild time guys." Gustavo explained.

"Well of course, you are welcome to stay-" Mrs. Knight started.

"MOM!" Kendall interrupted. "Did you see that thing in the bathroom?"

"Yeah! That thing!" We all murmured and pushed Mrs. Knight in the bathroom and we closed the door behind us.

"Mom, you're a really nice person and that's one of the things I love about you," Kendall started the sentence.

"But please don't let Gustavo stay here." Carlos begged.

"We get so much Gustavo during the week that the Palm Woods is when he finally get a break from him!" James stated.

"Plus, he's a man beast." Logan added.

"And, he probably eats a lot." I snickered.

Mrs. Knight snapped us into reality. "One night is not going to kill you. And doing things that are nice to people who aren't so nice, is nice."

"Plus he pays your rent!" Gustavo shouted from behind the door and we moved away from it just as Gustavo barged in. "Now, when's dinner?"

We walked to the table and dinner was waiting for us. "YES!" We exclaimed.

"Fish sticks really?" Gustavo questioned.

"It's Fish Stick Friday!" Katie pointed out.

"With tater tots!" Carlos and I yelled.

Everyone grabbed fish sticks and taters tots and started to eat. "I actually prefer my fish poached with lemon and my potatoes au gratin." Gustavo complained. The guys looked at him weirdly because they obviously didn't know what he was talking about.

"That means he likes his fish in fish form with a lemon taste and his potatoes with a type of cheese." I explained as I gave Gustavo a lemon and cheese from the kitchen. "Here. Now, try the fish sticks, they are _super_ good!"

Gustavo bit into a fish stick slowly. "Not bad. So, what else do you dogs do on Fish Stick Fridays?"

"I guess sometimes we play dome hockey." Kendall pointed to the dome hockey set.

"And Rock Band and Super Smash Bros Brawl." I added pointing to the Wii

"Maybe a little swirly slide action." Carlos had a mouth full of fish sticks.

"Sometimes, we play Call of Duty, with camouflage!" James said.

"Well, you can count me out of those festivities." Gustavo turned away. "Okay, I give up. What's first?"

We finished dinner and walked over the the dome hockey set. James, Carlos, and I were on one team, while Kendall, Logan and Gustavo were on the other. We were all shouting a mix of words, so you couldn't really hear what the other was saying, but Kendall, Logan and Gustavo won anyways. They all chest-bumped and Kendall and Logan went flying. Poor them. Good thing Carlos was team captain and got to choose our team mates.

Then, we ran to the top of the swirly slide. Carlos slid down first, but before he could get up, I slid on top of him and we started giggling. Then, James told us to move so he could slide down, so we did. Logan went next, and then Gustavo. The funny thing was, he was so fat, he got stuck coming down the slide. That means he got stuck _inside_ the tube. Kendall slid down and had to push Gustavo down while we all pulled Gustavo out. Eventually, he got unstuck, so we walked over to the Wii.

The guys and I voted to play Rock Band and Call of Duty. I, of course, was bass, Carlos was guitar, Kendall was drums, Logan and James were vocalists, and we all finally convinced Gustavo not to play. One, because he is SUPER loud and two, he would make us lose. Logan and James sang "Eye of the Tiger" and "Livin' on a Prayer".

"GUITAR SOLO!" Carlos and I shouted whenever we got a star power and used it at the same time while we rocked out.

When we were finished, we played Call of Duty with our camouflage, except Gustavo because he doesn't have one. Eventually, Kendall won.

"Okay guys time for bed." Mrs. Knight announced.

"Yes!" We cheered.

"Boooo!" Gustavo mooned.

"Here is a pillow and blanket for you." Mrs. Knight handed him a pillow and blanket for him to sleep on the couch.

"You know, if my mansion hadn't flooded, I would be sitting alone in my mansion writing songs. So, thanks. This was, uh, fun." Gustavo thanked us. He fell asleep and started snoring as loud as he yelled _and _he talked in his sleep too.

"OH COME ON!" James complained.

**{Palm Woods 2-J: Later at night around 2 A.M.}**

"Aaauuuggggggg!" We all sighed as we stared at the peaceful, annoying, snorer Gustavo with bags under our eyes, wearing P. J.s and red eyes.

"I liked it better when he was awake!" I whispered.

"How am I supposed to get my BEAUTY SLEEP?" James screeched.

"I SAID SING IT IN THE KEY OF G!" Gustavo yelled, but he saw still sleeping.

"He yells in his sleep?" Kendall questioned. Mrs. Knight walked in the room. "Mom, do you believe this?"

"What?" Mrs. Knight asked as we looked at her earmuffs "Oh. These? Sorry I gave my other pair to Katie." She walked away.

"DO IT THE WAY I SAY! DO IT!" Gustavo yelled again.

"We have _got_ to do something." Logan said and Carlos and I pulled out our rolls of duct tape.

"Not that!" Kendall shouted as he took our tape away. "Let's just go sleep in the lobby."

We took sleeping bags and pillows and walked down the the lobby. "Seriously? Sleeping in the lobby?" James asked.

"You got a better idea?" Kendall snapped back.

"What about the Palm wood ghost?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Logan said

Then, the room became super dark and the doors to the pool that were opened, closed. I hid behind the guys. We saw a figure walk into the room with a candle. "GET THE GHOST!" Carlos commanded and we hit the figure with pillows.

"Get off!" The figure shouted, which was Mr. Bitters in a night gown.

"Mr. Bitters? You're the ghost?" Kendall asked.

"SHHHH! Keep your voice down. If people hear ghost, then people move out, and if people move out, there will be no more Palm Woods" Bitters shushed.

"But there is no ghost, this is just a power outage." Logan denied the fact that there _is _a Palm Woods ghost. "It's nothing to be scared of."

_CRASH!_

A pot broke and we turned around to find all the furniture stacked up and the doors opened and shut again. "AHHHHHHHH!"

We ran back up to 2-J to find Gustavo scratching his butt. "AHHHHHHHH!" We screamed again.

"Guys, will you be quiet, people are trying to sleep here." Gustavo said.

I walked to my room, but I couldn't really sleep. The ghost and Gustavo were creeping me out too much, so I walked to Carlos' room, holding my stuffed friend. I nudged Carlos. "Carlos. Carlos. Wake up. Carlitos? CARLOS!" I whispered as I tapped him.

He woke up from his light sleep. "Yeah?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I'm scared."

"Well you have a stuffed animal." He pointed to my stuffed whale.

I pouted.

"Fine, I'll come over. As long as you give me that whale."

"Deal!" I smiled and walked back to my room with Carlos and my whale following me. He sat on my bed and I sat with him.

"So, Viv, wanna sing a song?" Carlos asked, since I always make everyone sing songs when we are either worried, scared, or depressed to cheer us up.

"Sure!" I replied.

"What song?"

"Uh... 'At the Beginning with You' from that Anastasia movie?" I suggested since Mrs. Knight made us watch it the other day because we couldn't go the the movies because we were grounded.

"Sure." Carlos agreed

**(At the Beginning with You- Anastasia)**

_[Vivian]_

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

[Carlos]

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start  
[Both]  
And...

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
_I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

[Vivian]

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
[Carlos]  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
[Both]  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And...

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
_  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And...

[Carlos]

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
[Both]  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_  
[Carlos](Hey ay ay)_

[Both]

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
[Vivian]  
Starting out on a journey  
[Both]  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

[Vivian](Hmmmmm) 

Then, Gustavo walked into the room. "Remind me to record that at the studio. And, BE QUIET!"

When he left, we started laughing. "I think we sang it better than the movie to get a compliment from Gustavo!" I whispered.

Carlos stopped laughing for a moment "Wait a second, did Gustavo say we were doing a duet for our albums?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Oh. Nothing. Don't you have to get to bed?"

"So do you."

"Then I'll go."

I pouted. "Stay here! What if the ghost comes and get's me and Whaley?" I pointed to the stuffed whale.

"Okay fine. I'll stay here. Now get to sleep." Carlos was defeated.

I scooted over in my bed to make room for Carlos. I hugged him and we fell asleep surprisingly fast because of Gustavo's bear snores.

{**Palm Woods 2-J: Morning}**

I woke up to find myself cuddling with Carlos. Wait, WHAT! I sat up quickly and my face felt hot. As soon as I sat up, Carlos blinked his eyes open. "Morning Carlos!" I smiled as peppy as ever like nothing had happened.

"Morning to you too, Vivian." He smiled with his teeth and I melted, like usual. "I'm going to change. Meet you at breakfast?"

"Duh!"

After he left the room, I changed into my favorite purple t-shirt, jeans, and purple converse and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair. I brushed my teeth with my minty flavored toothpaste, rinsed my mouth and washed my face. I brushed my tangled hair, swooped part of my hair to a side, and put a blue hair clip with a blue butterfly on it to keep my hair in that position. I smiled at myself in the mirror and went to the breakfast table where we all ate toast for breakfast. After we were done eating and changing and cleaning up, Gustavo was about to hang out with us when, "Here's your suit case." Kendall said

"Turn by turn directions back to your mansion." Logan handed him a piece of paper.

"And a box of fish sticks for the road." James threw a box on top of Gustavo's pile of stuff.

Gustavo put his pile on the floor. "Hey, what's the rush? What to you guys do on Sunny Saturdays?"

"Well, Carlos and I are going to prove to Logan here that the Palm Woods ghost is real." I took a video camera and Carlos took the tripod.

"And I'm going with them to prove that they're stupid!" Logan said and we rushed off to the lobby.

**{Palm Woods Lobby}**

I set up the camera and placed it on the tripod. "Now, we run the lobby cam 24/7 to get evidence of ghostly activity." Carlos explained as he adjusted the position of the video camera.

Logan pushed Carlos out of the way. "Day 1, it's been three minutes into the investigation, paranormal prognostics: Carlos and Vivian are stupid."

I pushed Logan out of the way. "Ghosts exist, don't listen to him!"

We heard a bunch of chatter by the front desk. "the Palm Woods is not haunted." Mr. Bitters reassured.

"My daughter and I did not come here to be woken up by strange noises and slamming doors." Some guy said and the angry mob agreed.  
"We are having technical problems with the plumbing and it will be fixed today." Bitters replied.

Logan smacked both our heads.

"It's a ghost." The new girl, Stephanie, told everyone.

Carlos and I smacked Logan in the head.

"No, no, no. There is no ghost." Bitters repeated. "But, I will be offering a free in room movie for any inconvenience."

The angry mob walked away and as Stephanie walked by, she waved at Carlos and I glared at her.

"New girl, nice." Logan and Carlos said at the same time and I smacked Carlos.

"Oww..."

"What is taking so long?" Bitters questioned. "We have to catch that ghost."

"Ghost hunting takes patience and poise, so don't bother me!" I yelled.

Bitters rolled his eyes.

"It's 2:03 and there are no such things as ghosts, and Carlos and Vivian are still STUPID!" Logan said in front of the camera. I pushed him out of the way.

"And now, we just press the record button, and look for anything unusual." Carlos hit the red button.

We stared at the camera and a few seconds later, a creepy, old looking, green figure flew across the screen. We took a step back.

"AAHHHHH!" We all ran off.

**{Palm Woods Lobby: The Next Day} **

Kendall and James ran up to us. "Hey, we need help getting rid of Gustavo."

"Well we need help getting rid of a ghost!" I said.

"There is not ghost, there is no ghost." Bitters calmed the other guests down.

"Yes there is, and this place is freaking me out." Stephanie said

"New girl, nice." Kendall and James said. "GRRR!" They stomped off.

"We have to get rid of that ghost." Bitters told us.

"Don't worry, we'll catch it tonight." Carlos got a net out.

"With a fishing net?" Logan wondered.

"An ecto-net." Carlos corrected

"A fishing net."

"Ecto-net!"

"It's a fishing net!"

"It's a ecto-net!"

"Fishing net!"

They kept arguing, so Bitters and I pushed them both into a closet so no one could hear them.

**{Palm Woods Lobby: Night} **

"Okay, it's Day 2 at 10:53 at night and Me, Vivian, Bitters and Logan are going to sleep in the lobby and hope to catch the ghost." Carlos announced to the camera.

"There are no ghosts!" Logan denied.

"Suuuurrreee" I said sarcastically.

Bitters farted and we all threw a pillow at him. "Dude, GROSS!"

We all got into our covers and tried to sleep. A gust of wind sent shivers up my spine. I nudged Carlos. "I'm scared..." I whispered.

He opened his eyes. "It's okay! I'm here for you." He smiled at me.

I felt much safer, but then my eyes widened. "GHOST!" I pointed the the green, slimy looking figure.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" We all shrieked and started running.

Carlos was about to use his net against the ghost, but we all got scared and ran away. "MOMMY!" We all yelled and ran away to 2-J. Bitters ran to his office.

Once upstairs, we slammed the door shut and we were still screaming. We saw a white ghost. "AHHHHHHH!" We all screamed again.

I scurried behind Carlos and Logan. "Take Logan instead!" I pushed Logan towards the ghost and the ghost fell to reveal Kendall and James under a sheet.

Logan glared at me. "You would sacrifice me?"

I smiled sheepishly "Heh heh...Yep!"

"Thanks to you, Gustavo is still here!" James told us.

"And you snore in the dark and it's freaking us out~" Gustavo sang off-key.

"Uh... We don't want to know." Logan, Carlos and I said.

"_YAWN!"_ Gustavo yawned loudly. "Guys? Guys!" Gustavo looked at us and we went to the hallway.

"I can't _believe_ that we can't get rid of Gustavo!" Kendall said.

"Well I can't believe we can't get rid of a ghost!" Logan admitted.

"You believe in ghosts?" Kendall and James questioned.

"Well, I believe in the doo doos in my pants." Logan said.

"Ewww..." We all gagged.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Bitters came screeching through the halls and Carlos, Logan and I gave a look to Kendall and James that said 'See, there is a ghost.'

"We haven't failed this bad since we let Vivian on the team and the rest of the team hated her and we got pelted with tomatoes by the team for letting her join." James stated.

"Right that was the day where we all threw eggs at them for throwing tomatoes at us." Carlos recalled.

"That's it!" Kendall shouted.

"We should throw tomatoes at ghosts and Gustavo?" I asked.

"We beat the team and got Vivian accepted on the team _working together_!" Kendall explained.

"Ohhh!"

"Right! We are going to throw eggs together!" Carlos said.

"Almost. We are going to team up." Kendall put his hand out and we all put our hands in the pile.  
"LET'S DO THIS!"

**{Palm Woods Lobby}**

Kendall, James, Carlos and I put on ecto-vacuums on our backs and but on safety goggles. "Great. Vacuums." Logan said sarcastically as ever.

"No. Ecto-vacuums!" I corrected.

"They trap messes, odors, and ghosts." James said

"So how come I don't get a vacuum cleaner?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah! You're the ghost bait." Carlos explained.

"Heh right. Whoa, what!"

We dragged Logan to the place we would trap the ghost at and turned the camera on and hid behind things.

**{A Few Minutes Later}**

We heard Logan start screaming, so we jumped out of our hiding spots and turned our vacuums on. The ghost started to run away. "Get it!"

After 10 minutes of running around, we finally revealed who the ghost was. "The new girl?" The guys were shocked.

"Stephanie?" I was confused.

"You were the ghost?" Logan questioned.

"And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling, cute, hot guys."

"_Cough_andme_Cough_" I said under my breath as I glared at her and pulled Carlos away.

"Why would you do that?" Kendall asked.

"I'm making a no-budget horror movie and I kind of used you guys as my cast. Say hi to the cameras!" Stephanie pointed to the hidden cameras and we waved to them. "Are you guys mad?"

"Nah."

"Yes." Logan and I mumbled.

"Please don't tell, it's way past my curfew and I've broken a lot of Bitters' stuff in the lobby." Stephanie begged.

"Sure. We won't tell. On one condition." I smiled evilly.

**{Palm Woods: 2-J} **

"Guuuusssttaaavooooo~ Return to your mansion noooowwww goo too yoouuurrrr ppiiiaannnooo aaanndd wrrrite a neeww sonng fooorr Biig Tiime Ruush and Viiiviiiaaan Gooolldd..." Kendall imitated a ghost voice. James was using a fan to make a spooky wind, Carlos and I were making smoke effects, Logan was making green light, and Stephanie controlled the "ghost"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Gustavo screamed as he took his stuff and left the Palm Woods.

"YES YEAH!" We cheered as Gustavo left.

Katie and Mrs. Knight walked into the room. "What is going on it's 3:30 in the morning?" Katie asked.

"Katie honey, let me handle this, what is going on it's 3:30 in the morning?" Mrs. Knight asked strictly.

"Mom, this is Stephanie King," Kendall started.

"She's the Palm Woods ghost." Carlos, Logan and I said in unison.

"Hey, heh heh." Stephanie said as she waved the arm of the ghost and Katie and Mrs. Knight waved back.

"She helped us scare Gutavo back to his mansion." James explained.

"OH YEAH!" We all celebrated.

"So, what happens now? Gustavo writes a song and you guys do a music video?" Katie guessed.

**[Vivian Gold's Song]**

**(Here We Go Again- Demi Lavato)**

_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages_

I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
Oh oh!

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me

You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you!  
Oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain

And again  
(And again)  
And again  
(And again)  
And again!

I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
Oh oh, oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go

Here we go again  
Here we go again!  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
... 

The guys started cheering "VIV! That. Was. AMAZING!" Carlos went up and hugged me after I was done recording. Then I got tackled by the rest of the members of Big Time Rush.

"Singer in pain!" I gasped in air as the guys let go. "Gosh guys, you almost suffocated me. Now, It's your turn."

**[Big Time Rush's song]**

**(Shot In The Dark- Big Time Rush) **

_I promise I would be there  
I swear I'm on my way  
I know you may not hear me  
But that's the price I'll pay_

And I don't know  
how I would ever go  
all alone walking on my own

Like angels, you were floating to me  
and that's how it should be

'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
I don't wanna pay for things unspoken  
I just wanna race with arms wide open  
Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are

I don't wanna watch the world keep changing  
When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking  
Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing  
Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are

I promise you I'm gonna be there  
I wanna be there  
No matter what happens  
No matter how tragic

'Cause the clock is ticking  
The world is spinning  
Our lives are passing us byyyyy [continues into next verse for about 4 beats]

'Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing  
When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking  
Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing  
Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are

Take a shot in the dark... 

"That was pretty bad wasn't it?" The guys sighed at the same time.

Then, _I_ tackled the guys. "What are you talking about? You are better than me at singing!"

We all laughed.

Sunday, October 10, 2010

–

Yeah... The End. Bye.. Done. LEAVE! Nah. Do whatever. YES! Big Time Dance is next! Anyways, the songs made this story super long. 22 pages! 5020 words! My new record! LOL! K bye.

~Shannen


	13. Big Time Dance

Sunday, October 10, 2010

_DDIIINNNGGG!_

The bell of the Palm Woods school rang through my ears. "Alright everyone, pencils down." Our teacher announced "Pass your finals forward and I'll see you all at tonight's End of the Year Palm Woods Party."

The class moaned with depression. "Wow, everyone seems really not excited." Logan pointed out the obvious.

"I know! It's great! We get cupcakes, punch and entertainment! From Bitters." Camille tried to be positive.

"Don't you think we can do something remotely cool for our school party?" Kendall asked the teacher.

"Like, a dance." James suggested and the class cheered with agreement.

"With slow dances." Logan added.

"And dates to slow dance with." Carlos pointed out.

"And, entertainment that is enjoyable." I chimed in.

"Well, we've never had a school dance before, because we really are just one small classroom, but if some certain singers want to be the new school dance committee, sounds good!" the teacher approved. The whole class and us celebrated. "Now, you need to find a theme, snacks, decorations, chaperones, a place to hold it, entertainment, and lighting and since today is the last day of this school year, you need to have it all done by tonight."

We all had a spasm in our brain. "Uh..."

We walked out of the classroom. "Okay, the theme of our dance is," Kendall started.

"'Move our butts because we got to do this fast'" We all ended the sentence.

Kendall went and asked Jo somethings while James, Logan Carlos and I were talking about the difference between dark chocolate and extra dark chocolate:

"Dark chocolate is bitter and extra dark chocolate is just a little more bitter."

"NO! Extra is healthier than dark."

"Nope! It's better of the skin."

"You all are wrong! Extra is the same as dark, it just costs more and looks darker."

"It's all of the above then!"

"Fine!"

"Yeah."

"Whatever!"

Kendall came back. "Now we need a dance location." James said and we went to Bitters' office.

"Of course I'll be your entertainment at your school party." Bitters interrupted us when we knocked on his door.

"Vivian, break it to him." James commanded my straight-forward attitude.

My straight-forward attitude took control. "Yo Bitters! We don't need you as boring entertainment. We just need a location for our school dance."

"Well, that hurt my feelings. Anyways, we are booked today for a handsome doctors convention, so sorry." Bitters closed his office door and left.

"That only leaves us with one option." Kendall looked at us and we knew what he meant.

**{Rocque Records}**

"Gustavo, we were wondering if," Kendall started.

"We could have a school dance here tonight?" We all asked at the same time and put our fingers in our ears and waited for a big loud 'NO'.

"Sure." Gustavo blandly agreed. No yelling, no screaming, no nothing.

"YES!" I cheered while the guys thought he said no and started complaining.

"Wait- Yes?"

"You can have your dance at my studio if you preform in front of everyone on stage. We need you to get some stage practice." Gustavo explained.

"Now, we have to find dates, bye!" The guys planned and ran off without me.

Gustavo and Kelly stared at me and waited for me to leave. "I hate running... I'm slow at it. Don't judge me!" I walked to where the guys were and followed them back to the Palm Woods. "Carlos!" I ran and pushed him and he landed on a huge pile of floaties of the pool. "That's what you get for ditching me!" I helped him up. "Sorry, I needed revenge."

"It's okay Vivs." Carlos smiled at me. "Now wanna come with me to help me find a date?"

"Uh... What?" I was confused and heart broken. Wasn't Carlos going to ask _me _to the dance? I guess not... So, I'll just have to ruin all of his chances with girls. Except the Jennifers, they are mean.

Carlos took my hand and started to drag me away. "Come on!"

Every girl rejected him without my help. Wow. Then the Jennifers came up to Carlos. "We've go good news. You're taking us to the dance."

I froze. If the Jennifers took Carlos to the dance, my friendship with him could be ruined and everything would be shattered. Then, Carlos said. "Oh ladies, I'm flattered, but there's only one Carlo to go around, so-"

"Oh, we're not dating you, my date to the dance will be Olaf, Scandinavian super model." The first Jennifer held up a edited picture of Carlos dressed like her dream date.

Carlos and I broke out into laughter. "The vikings!" We giggled about the Spongebob episode where everyone was named Olaf except the viking captain named Gorton.

The second Jennifer held up her picture "My date to the dance will be Marchello, the Italian heir to an Empire."

"And my date will be Reynaldo, Jamaican soccer star." The blond Jennifer held up her picture.

"3 different guys. I wonder why I didn't think of that, oh yeah, because I'm not CRAZY!" Carlos said.

"Hah hah ha! Let's go." The Jennifers dragged Carlos away and I followed by walking.

"I still hate running." I sighed.

"X-STOP!" Gustavo's X obsessed choreographer demanded. "X-Dance!" He did some moves and we followed. "X-exceptional."

I stalked the Jennifers and Carlos to the classroom where they were going to test Carlos on the personalities and clothing of each of their dates.

I was laughing so hard at that moment, that I was on the floor by the time it was over.

"Carlos! If you want to date the Jennifers, you have to be 3 people." The left the room.

"Soooo, Can I still have a piggy-back ride?" I asked Carlos.

"Fine." Carlos agreed.

I jumped on his back and he started piggy backing me around.

Later, I went to 2-J and went to the bathroom. I changed into a purple knee-length dress, with black leggings and a pink bow. I let my hair down. My hair is brown with natural highlights and curls. I put a purple and black headband on too. I slipped on some converse too and I was ready.

**{Rocque Records: The Dance}**

Carlos walked in as Olaf with the first Jennifer. "Oh Olaf, you're so famous and my date tonight." She bragged.

Then, Carlos walked in as Reynaldo. "Yah Jennifer, I'm not just a soccer king, but I am your date mon."

I couldn't take his humility anymore. "Carlos," I started.

"Yeah?" Carlos answered normally. The blond Jennifer hit him "I mean, I'm Olaf, I mean Marcelo!" Carlos said with Olaf's outfit.

"That's Olaf." The first Jennifer pointed out.

Then the Jennifers started fighting over Carlos/Olaf/Mercelo/Reynaldo and how he dumped the other Jennifer for the next.

I got sick and tired of the Jennifers. "Carlos!"

They all froze. "Yeah?"

"How can you be so stupid?" My straight-forward personality took over once more. "There is a girl right in front of you that has liked you forever and you didn't even _try _to ask to the dance. Do you know how heart-broken I was?"

"Vivian? You like me?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah duh! Since Pre-K dude!" I admitted.

Carlos held out his hand. "Viv, wanna dance?"

"Sure." I took his hand "But, first, we have to change this whole look. This is not Carlos."

I dragged him to the changing room and he changed into his outfit. "Viv?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my helmet?"

I held it up in the air. "You mean this?"

I ran with it around the room, but eventually Carlos got it because I'm shorter than him by an inch or more... "No fair!" I pouted.

Carlos felt guilty. "Okay, okay, you can wear it. But just for today."

"No promises!" I snickered and Carlos pulled me towards the stage.

"Come on Vivian! We have to preform soon." Carlos said. We hopped on stage."Everyone, I'd like to ask Vivian something before we start." He looked into my eyes. "Vivian, will you be my date to the dance?"

"Uh..." I was too stunned to say anything.

"Say yes!" My friends of the Palm Woods chanted.

Carlos and everyone was waiting for an answer. "Yes." I smiled and tons of people started cheering and I blushed and so did Carlos. Then, he kissed me on the lips in front of everyone.

"Awwww!" The audience applauded.

"Let's start the concert!" I shouted, completely energized.

**[VIVIAN]**

**(Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson)**

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window_

Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes ?til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway  


Everyone clapped.

**[BIG TIME RUSH]**

**(Any Kind of Guy-Big Time Rush)**

_Hah, yea  
B T R, huh huh_

[Verse 1]  
Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)

Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

[Verse 2]  
You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)

[Pre-chorus]  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

[Chorus]  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

[Bridge]  
Let me know if I'm getting through  
Making you understand  
If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something  
New)  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play

Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Bring it back

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there 

After the singing was over, we stepped off the stage. Carlos took my hand and intertwined his finger with mine and we strolled to somewhere on the dance floor. We started to dance and laugh to every song that popped up, but then, a slow song started.

Then, it got really awkward. Carlos broke the silence "So... Viv..."

"You want to dance?" I read his mind

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" Carlos was shocked that I knew what he was going to ask.

"I've been your best friend since Pre-K, I should be able to read your mind by now." I explained. "So, do you?"

Carlos nodded enthusiastically and took me in dance position. We slow danced until the song changed. "I'm pretty good huh?"

"Yep. You were." I smiled. "Who taught you?"

"What do you mean? No one taught me... It's not like I'm lying about James teaching me to impress you or something." Carlos laughed sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes. "Ssssuuurrrreee." I said sarcastically. I leaned in and kissed Carlos. "That was for being such a good date today."

I smiled at him and we enjoyed the rest of the dance.

Wednesday, October 13, 2010

–

The end! Hope you've enjoyed it! Next is Big Time Sparks!

~Shannen


	14. Big Time Fever

**Saturday, November 6, 2010**

Big Time Fever

"POOL!" Kendall, Carlos, and Logan shouted as the dashed towards the pool. I strolled regularly to find the Palm Woods pool empty, everyone standing around it, Bitters in the pool and a sign saying 'Adult Swim. No Kids Allowed.'.

"It's 90 degrees out. Why is Bitters the only one in the pool?" I questioned as I threw a beach ball at Bitters.

"Dude, check out the sign." Tyler pointed to the sign I noticed on the way here.

"Adult Swim? No kids allowed?" Carlos gasped.

Bitters gave a thumbs up.

"No, no, no, no." I smiled with an Expo marker in my hand. I rewrote the words on the sign. "It says, 'Adult Swim? No, kids allowed!'"

"WHOO!" Everyone cheered and they jumped in the pool and I high-fived the guys.

Logan stared at the sign. "That was a Kendall plan wasn't it?"

"Yep!" I grinned. "After all, I always care for grammar."

"You guys are great Camille laughed as she looked at what we did.

Logan took this chance to impress her. "I know."

Camille was still laughing. "No, I mean it. A few months in Hollywood usually changes people, but you guys are still the same down-to-Earth guys I knew when you first got here."

"Hey guys." James greeted. Wait, is he _orange?_ He walked over to a lounge chair. "Another tan-tastic day in Hollywood."

"What the heck?" I scratched my head. "Does he know he looks like a really orange potato?"

"You mean a yam?" Logan corrected.

"Looks like I spoke too soon." Camille sighed. "James, has... Hollywood fever."

Carlos freaked out. "Oh no! I _told _him not to buy those clams from that guy on the freeway!"

"No, this town is starting to change him and the heat is clearly making it worse." Camille explained.

Kendall shook his head. "Not possible, we made a pact when we got here to stay true to ourselves."

"Yeah, well, LOOK AT HIM, HE'S _ORANGE_!" Camille exclaimed. "You have to stop this before it snowballs, like what happened with Guitar Dude. When he first moved here, he was a concert cellist. And when the Jennifers first moved here, they walked in normal motion."

"Hollywood fever..." Logan said. "So that explains all your weird behavior."

"What weird behavior?" Camille asked. Then she slapped Logan and kissed him and slapped him again. "Bye!" She walked off.

"Hollywood fever?" I'll kill his Hollywood fever." Kendall beamed with confidence. We walked up to him. "James, you're orange and you look like a freak."

James pulled out cans or spray from his bag, or as I like to call it, a man purse. James insists it's a fashion statement in France. "Actually, I'm man-gerine. In a man-gerine action can. By Cuda." He sprayed his man-gerine, or as I like to call it orange spray a.k.a. a threat to the environment, in front of him and walked into the cloud of orange spray. We backed away a few steps. "In Hollywood, if you can't handle the big foot, don't bother even showing up at all."

"I-I-I don't even _know _what that means and , therefore, I can't respond to that." I said.

"James we all agreed that we wouldn't let this town change us." Kendall stated the obvious.

"Hey, I'm still me, except better." James laughed.

"James, give us the spray, NOW!" Carlos demanded and we started to chase James.

"AHHH!" James screamed and sprayed his 'stuff ' at us and dashed somewhere.  
"EEEWWW!" I screeched "I have this- this _stuff_ on me and it's _disturbing_. Let's get him!" We charged to go get James. I stopped. "Wait, aren't we supposed to meet Gustavo at Rocque Records by now?"

"Oh gosh."

**{Rocque Records} **

"_But I just keep getting _

_Stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never giving _

_Up, up _

_In the middle of a _

_Perfect day _

_I'm trippin' over _

_Words to say, _

_'Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing but I always end up getting _

_Stuck, stuck _

_But I'm never givin' up up" _

The guys were singing, but we all were looking at orange James weirdly. I mean seriously, he's _orange_.

I was sitting in a chair listening, watching, playing with my shoelace. When Gustavo stopped the song "Cut, Cut. Will somebody please tell me why James is ORANGE?"

James interrupted him. "Actually, I'm man-gerine."

"Boys, can I see you out here? Vivian you too." Gustavo demanded. The guys walked out and joined Kelly, Gustavo, and me. "James, in this business, image is everything and the image I'm going for for Vivian Gold and Big Time Rush are down-to-Earth people who love to be with their friends and enjoy having fun and I can not let an orange FREAK mess up this image."

"So what you're saying is that these guys need to be orange too. I can do that." James got ready to spray.

"James, you spray that at me and I break your face." I threatened with my fist in front of me. He backed away. "Gustavo, Kelly, we think- I mean, we _know_ he has Hollywood fever."

Gustavo looked at Kelly. "You, don't panic." He looked at James. "And you, STOP BEING ORANGE!" Gustavo took away the two cans in James' hands. "HAH!"

James pulled out two more cans. "HAH!" He rand away.

"Well, that didn't work." Gustavo said. "Let's try this. Fix your friend or I will fire him and replace him with someone who is not ORANGE!"

**{Palm Woods: 2-J} **

"He's not in the bathroom." Kendall called out.

Carlos slid down the slide on his back. "He's not in the swirly slide."

"He's not in his room, or anywhere near there." I said.

Logan met up with us in the middle of the apartment. "But look, I found empty bottles of man-gerine action tan. According to the label, this stuff dissolves with water."

We all exchanged looks. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Carlos asked.

We nodded and changed into our camouflage. We got two water guns, filled and charged up.

"Actually, I was thinking of snow cones, but this works too." Carlos stated.

"This should break James' fever." Logan smiled.

"Vivs, you go to the pool and look out for orange James. Carlitos, you patrol each floor of the Palm woods. Loginator, you hit the Palm Woods park. I'll stake out the lobby." Kendall planned. "Move out."

I went to the pool and found only two of the Jennifers, long haired Jennifer and short hair Jennifer, walking in slow-mo, but failing.

"Oh, let's just stop. This isn't working!" The long haired Jennifer cried out.

"Uh... Where's the other Jennifer?" I questioned.

"She took a soap opera job in Iceland because the heat was making her hair lifeless-" Short haired Jennifer started.

"-and now, with just two of us, our pool entrance lacks flair and intimidation." Long haired Jennifer ended.

Short haired Jennifer turned to drama mode. "It's like a piece of us is missing!"

And so did long haired Jennifer... "The middle piece."

They started to hug me. "Get off!" I screamed and pushed them away.

Long haired Jennifer- wait. They need shorter names. Long haired Jennifer will be now, LH Jennifer and short haired Jennifer will now be SH Jennifer. Yeah. That's shorter... I guess. Anyways, LH Jennifer stopped 'crying'. "Hey, wait a minute. Vivian, you are the same height as old Jennifer."

SH Jennifer looked at LH Jennifer. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

She nodded.

Next thing I knew, I was slow-mo walking with the Jennifers.

**{Palm Woods pool -Later} **

"Um... I don't know guys." The Jennifers took off my aqua hat and replaced it with a headband that was _way _too girly for my taste and the gave me weird big sunglasses that movie stars and girly girls wear. "I don't think I'm, you know, girly enough to be a Jennifer." I put my hat back on. "I'm nice and I hate girl stuff."

"Right. So people call you 'Dude.' and treat you like a boy." LH Jennifer said.

"And I bet they walk all over you and use you for their own personal needs." SH Jennifer added. "When was the last time you got to do what you wanted to do for a change?"

"Well, never really I just-"

"And your own dressing room at the studio? You _do _have your own dressing room, right?" SH Jennifer asked.

"Well, I really don't spend time on girl stuff and-"

LH Jennifer interrupted me. "Look, Hollywood is like a fish tank, and you either are a minnow, or a piranha."

In the background James was running away from Kendall. "Vivs! A little help here!"

I turned around at the calling of my name. "IN A MINUTE!" I yelled at him, then, I threw a shoe at James. "There! ENJOY!" I turned back to the Jennifers. "Keep talking."

"The only people who make it in this town, are the ones who are mean, selfish and in it to win it." SH Jennifer explained.

"VIVIAN! THE SHOE DIDN'T WORK! NOW HELP!" Kendall shouted from behind us.

I took off my hat and put on the headband ad the sunglasses. "I don't want to be a minnow, I want to be a piranha. Wait. Can I be a lion or something? Piranha sounds weird."

"Let's get you new wardrobe." LH Jennifer changed me into a purple dress that went to my knees, but I added leggings and converse for the Vivian touch, and they added the headband and sunglasses. "Perfect! Now, you're looking like a Jennifer.

**{Rocque Records}**

"_But I just keep getting _

_Stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never giving _

_Up, up _

_In the middle of a _

_Perfect day _

_I'm trippin' over _

_Words to say-__" _

"Gustavo." I said. "I want to record. _Now._"

"Vivian, I don't know if you can see, but I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A SESSION!" Gustavo said.  
"Well, TOO BAD FATSO! Now, let me record, NOW!" I snapped at him. Wow, I didn't know I could be that mean. Anyways, Kendall and Carlos didn't change since before. BORING! James was more orange. Logan was a bongo person/thing. And I, I was perfect~

"Kendall, Carlos, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gustavo questioned. "Just a quick minute in my office. Alone."

Kendall, Carlos, Kelly and Gustavo left the room.

"Okay now, the rest of you are bumming the new Jennifer's mood. Go stand in that corner." LH Jennifer commanded and they did what they were told. She looked at me. "Now you try."

"Bongo boy, get the Jennifers and me waters." I demanded and Logan ran and got us water. "Cool! Now let's go to Gustavo's office. I have more plans for myself." The Jennifers and I walked to Gustavo's office, followed by Logan the Bongo Boy.

"Hey! Gustavo, I want private recording sessions and a dressing room by next week." I snapped.

"And, her new name is Jennifer." LH and SH Jennifer added.

Wait what? "Okay, maybe not that. But I still deserve VIP treatment."

"Well you and your PRINCESS posse can take your ideas and-"

Logan started playing his bongos. "Everybody chiiillll it out. Hop aboard the Logan train. Toot toot! To Mellowvile." Logan poked Gustavo's nose. "Bink!"

Gustavo knocked the bongos out of Logan's hands.

"Knock, knock." James said from behind the door.

"Who's there?" We all asked.

"Orange."

"Orange, who?"

James burst into the room. "Orange you glad I brought enough man-gerine spray for everyone?" He started to spray his... junk on us.

"AHHHH!" We all shrieked.

"Let's go Jennifer." Both Jennifers said and we went back to the Palm Woods.

We slow-mo walked in the lobby with the wind blowing our hair and it was like a photo shoot!

"Yo! VIV!" Carlos called out.

I looked over at him. "What?"

"Wanna play some Mario?"

"No."

"Vivi!" Carlos pouted.

I turned normal for a second. "Awww... Carlos, don't feel sad!"

LH Jennifer looked at me and shook her head.

"I can't play games anymore, sorry." I said coldly. Carlos looked at me with a face that meant: 'I know you want to play on the Wii.' "Okay, maybe just one!"

Both Jennifers shook their heads.

"I mean, nope. I can't play. Forget it!" I strutted away with the Jennifers.

In the background I heard form Carlos. "Vivian has a serious case of Hollywood fever. She's all messed up."

**{Palm Woods Lobby- Later}**

_SMACK!_

Carlos hit me with a snowball. "Dude! This dress is expensive!" I yelled.

He smiled.

_SMACK!_

He hit me again.

"That's it!" I took off my headband and sunglasses and started to chase Carlos. "You're DEAD!"

I heard Carlos laugh. I tackled him and we landed on snow. "Surprise!" He smiled.

"WHOA! THIS IS AWESOME-ER THAN THE TIME I SPRAYED THE WHOLE FOOTBALL TEAM WITH WATER FROM A HOSE!" I yelled as I looked at the snow-filled Palm Woods park. The area was full of snow, obviously, and there was a massive snowball fight. I picked up snow, made a ball of it, and chucked it at Carlos. I giggled. "I got you!"

Carlos threw a snowball at me. "I got you!"

"I got you." I threw another snowball at him. I braced for impact of the snowball I expected him to throw at me, but instead, he hugged me.

"Nice to have you back Vivs." Carlos said.

We broke apart from the hug. "Carlos, you sound like I was gone for decades!"

We started laughing and having fun, as usual.

**Sunday, November 7, 2010**

**Author's Note: **

**I decided to skip Big Time Sparks because I had no inspiration to finish it, but see how fast I can finish this with a dash of hope? Yep. Next is... GAHHHH! BIG TIME CONCERT! GOSH! LOTS OF TYPING! _ **

**It's probably going to take a while ( 2 weeks – 6 weeks) **

**Eww... Maybe I'll just do it in parts. Nah! Next is the FULL Big Time Concert. **

**I CAN'T WAIT!**


	15. Big Time Concert

**Monday, November 8, 2010**

"Bingo!" Gustavo showed us our new albums.

I stole mine from Gustavo. "!"

The guys took theirs and started to chatter about how awesome they looked too.

"So, people can now buys these. In stores." Kendall asked for clarification.

"Not yet." Kelly said. "The record company will not release it until they announce your big time tour!"

I was silent the whole time. Only the band was going on the tour. Which left me, Vivian Gold, alone without friends, for a whole year... Carlos would probably meet girls along the way and forget about me and they will all have new friends and everything and-

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that because of budgets you, Vivian, are having your tour with Big Time Rush?" Gustavo added.

Now, we all got super hyped up. "AAAAHHHH! WE'RE GOING ON TOUR!"

"And you guys' first concert is in two weeks." Gustavo announced.

We all went into our dream lands of the concert.

Gustavo and Kelly led us to the concert prepared-ness room.

Gustavo pointed to the stage he was standing on. "The concert stage. Where you will need intense focus, incredible stamina, and,"

Mr. X came up from behind him. "X-pert knowledge of every inch."

"Why are we wearing DOG CONES!" I asked.

"Because during your concert, you look at your fans , not at your feet." Gustavo explained.

Mr. X jumped off the stage. "And to avoid X-treme injury, you have to know without thinking, and see without looking."

We walked onto the stage.

Logan brought up a weird question. "What if we have an itch?"

"Don't." Kelly replied.

"Places! Focus. Begin." Mr. X started the music of This is Our Someday, where I will do a duet with Big Time Rush.

As we started to dance, everything went haywire. Kendall and James collided. Carlos and I fell on the drums and Logan fell off the stage.

The music stopped and we got up.

"The lasted longer than I expected." Mr. X complimented. "AGAIN!"

The same thing happened.

"Again!"

The same thing.

"Again!"

We did tons of drills on stage.

"Again!"

More falling off the stage.

"Again!"

We tried to pull the dog cones off each other.

After , like, ten thousand tries, we at least got some moves right. But James flipped into a fake piano player.

"And lastly, the spotlight test." Gustavo turned on the lights and they were BLINDING.

"AHHHHH!" We screamed at the intense-ness of the lights. Then, we fell off the stage. "Owww..." We complained.

"Now, let's move on the the hard part of your training." Gustavo said once we got up.

"Oh well that's- AHHHH!" We took off our collars and ran to the supply closet.

"Well, hiding's not going to solve anything." Kendall told us.

James started to laugh. "Yeah, but it will keep us alive and, heh heh heh, I don't know about you but I LIKE LIVING!"

"I thought it was kind of fun!" Carlos smiled.

"That's your concussion talking." Logan said to Carlos. Carlos fainted.

"Vivian, it's your turn." Kendall pointed to the fainted Carlos.

"But he's heavy! I don't want to pull up a heavy Carlos!" I whined. They looked at me with a face that said: 'Hey, you like him don't you?' "I do not! And fine..." I lugged Carlos up to his feet. "There."

"Anyways, Gustavo might be loud, obnoxious, self-absorbed, unattractive..." Kendall rambled.

"Get to the point!" We said.

"But in hockey terms." Carlos added.

"In two weeks we have the biggest game of our lives. We have to train our butts off for it or we could lose. No matter how rough the first period was, we have to get back on the ice." Kendall explained.

Just as he finished, Freight Train busted the door open. "Gustavo wants-"

"We're coming, we're coming."

"Oh, well, you guys want a ride back to the stage?" He offered.

Carlos and I looked at each other. "HECK YEAH!" Carlos and I sat on each one of Freight Train's shoulders.

When we got to the stage, we hopped off.

"Okay, time for fan preparedness training with the number one teen idol, Dak Zevon." Gustavo said.

Dak Zevon appeared in front of us and pointed to me. "Why isn't that girl screaming? Girls always scream to matter what when I show up."

I sighed. "I'm a tom-girl, one. And two , I just don't really have a liking for celebrities."

Dak Zevon sounded depressed. "Oh... Anyways, guys, fans are your friends, but they can also be frenzied. Which is why, lesson one of the Zevon method is," Dak Zevon pointed to an acronym on his white board. That read PFI. "Proper Fan Interaction, or Pfi." He blew a whistle and fans came in the room boys, girls, shmans (She/hes) screaming and cheering. "Now, observe carefully. I will now demonstrate the Mosh-pit Hand Slap." He ran across the stage high-fiveing all of the fans below us. "Okay James, now you try it." James high-fived fans, but after running/high-fiving half of the stage, he got pulled into the group of fans. He got mauled and swallowed into the bunch.  
"That, was wrong. We'll find him later. Now you guys try it and remember, slap the hands quickly."

We tried it and did it perfectly. Dak Zevon nodded in approval. After we ran across the stage, James got thrown up from the crowd. "Now, security guards will protect you from 99% of the crowd, but 1% of you fan base will be insane and get to you. You should duck or dodge to avoid getting hurt."

"CARLOS!" Some random fan called out as she was about to run up and tackle him. I glared at her evilly and she backed away.

"Or you can do that..." Dak Zevon looked to the ground. "James, Logan, Kendall, your feet are too close to the edge." They got pulled into the river of fans. At that moment, I was hugging Carlos tightly and blushing, glaring at any fan getting close to him, like what I did with my stuffed bear in Pre-K.

Later, we headed to the lobby of Rocque Records. "Guys, I am proud of you." Gustavo complimented. I was still hugging Carlos and glaring fans away, and Logan and Kendall and James were killed from the crowd. "This concert is going to take Vivian Gold and BTR to the next level and you have your first dress rehearsal in three days."

"And we want you to invite all your friends from the Palm Woods so you can practice your stage swagger." Kelly held up V.I.P. Passes and threw them at Logan and he caught them.

"So you're going to drive us back to the Palm Woods, right?" Kendall asked.

Mr. X popped in front of us. "No. A concert can last two hours and you will need more endurance than a marathon runner carrying a cow."

"Which is why you will be running back to the Palm Woods carrying these microphones." Dak Zevon handed us each a microphone.

"MOVE IT!" Gustavo shouted and we started to run and sing at the same time.

_Oh Oh Oh Oh  
oh oh Oooh oh  
oh oh Oooh oh  
Make it count  
play it straight_

Don't look back, don't hesitate  
When you go Big Time

what you want  
what you feel  
never quit and make it real,  
when you roll big time!

(Oh o Woah o)  
Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Listen to your heart now  
Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Dont cha feel the rush?  
Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Better take your shot now  
Oh, ohhh. (Hey)  
Oh, OHH! (Oooh)

[Chorus]  
Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose.  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got so you gotta live it Big Time

Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh

Step it up, get in gear, go for broke, make it clear, gotta go Big Time

(Ohh–Heeey)

Make it work, get it right, change the world overnight  
Gotta dream Big Time.

(Ohh-Ohh)

Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Give it all you got now.  
Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Isn't it a rush?  
Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Finish what you start now.

Oh, Ohhh. (Hey)  
Oh, OHH!. (Oooh)

[Chorus]  
Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose.  
(life you choose)  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big Time!

Look around,  
every light is shining now, its brighter somehow. (Woah)

Look around,  
nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams.

You and I are  
Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town.  
(We Own This Town)

We can fly,  
now I've made it off the ground, never look down.  
Welcome to the Big Time.

All the pretty people see you walkin' in the sunshine, welcome to the good times.

Life will never be the same!

[Chorus]  
Go on shake it up, what cha gotta lose?  
Go and make the luck with the life you choose. (Oooh)  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big Time.

Oh, Oh, Oh, OHH,  
Oh, Oh, Oh, OHh

If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big Time! 

We all sang. Even I did. All the way to the Palm Woods pool

"I'm tired!" I cried as I panted.

"Are you guys going to make it the next two weeks before your concert?" Jo asked as Camille and her handed us waters. The guys poured the water on their head. I drank my water super fast.

"Yep." Kendall replied. "And it's going to rock!"

Logan gave Camille the passes. "And you and all the Palm Woods are invited. Now pass those out."

"Cool! We're V.." Camille squealed

Jo smiled. "Someday we'll be able to say we knew them when."

"Hey someday is today!" James said. "I have dreamed about this for so long and it's finally going to happen."

**{Rocque Records} **

_And everyday feels like the other  
And everywhere looks just the same  
When every dream seems like forever  
And your a face without a name_

Maybe now is our best chance  
To finally get it right  
Just look at the world as an apple  
And its time to take a bite

Someday it will come together  
Someday we will work it out  
I know we can turn it up all the way  
(Cause this is our someday)  
Someday is what we make it  
Someday is like here and now  
What way what way what way  
Cause this is our someday

Oh oh oh oh oh (2x)

There are times, times we wonder  
Will the spotlight shine on me  
Don't let the waves go and pull us under  
I missed the opportunity  
Don't look down or look back  
Its not that far to go  
Cause if we never trap it  
We will never really know

Someday it will come together  
Someday we will work it out  
I know we can turn it up all the way  
(Cause this is our someday)  
Someday is what we make it  
Someday is like here and now  
What way what way what way  
Cause this is our someday 

In the past few days, we worked super hard and perfected our dress rehearsal.

"Bravo, bravo," Griffin applauded. "Watching you boys and Vivian become nobodies to somebodies has been more thrilling than hunting humans. Which is why it hurts me to say, the album tour, and this concert are canceled." There were gasps everywhere.

"WHAT!" Everyone questioned.

"We're going back to Minnesota?" I squeaked.

"Yeah. Big Time Rush and Vivian Gold are dead." Griffin announced.

"What do you mean we're dead?" Kendall asked.

"The counting is just the risk and fees of the civility report of Big Time Rush and Vivian Gold combined. We've just decided it's too risky and are not feesable. We're shifting our strategy to children's books on tape. Reports show that they are highly educational and are super cute to make. Which is why tomorrow, Gustavo will be producing a story on tape." Griffin explained.

"But Griffin," James protested. "This is supposed to be our someday."

"Close, it's your last day. Sorry fellas, I like you, I do, but if you stay in business, that's business."

**{Palm Woods: 2-J} **

We were all packing up our stuff with sadness.

"Great! I just spent $3000 making T-shirts, poster and hats on a band and person that doesn't even exist anymore." Katie complained.

I tried to stay positive. "Well, at least we can continue our real dreams in Minnesota. Right?" I burst into tears. "I don't want to leave."

Carlos started crying too. "Me either!"

We hugged and cried and Kendall and Logan joined us after a few minutes.

**{Minnesota- In front of the grocery store where Kendall works and none of us never learned the name even though our best friend works there} **

James stormed off after crazily saying how our dreams were going to come true and he would be famous.

Kendall had to work once again.

Carlos and Logan were pretending they were at the Palm Woods pool by being in the display pools.

I, I was sleeping on a display lounge chair because of my jet lag.

I got splashed by Carlos. "Dude, I'm trying to sleep. I have jet lag. You know that."

"Wait Viv, before you fall asleep, listen to Kendall's speech." Logan pointed to Kendall.

"Logan, was it your dream to become a doctor or a Hollywood pop star?" Kendall asked

"Doctor." Logan replied

"Then go call that school that you kept talking about that trains doctors." Kendall said.

"And Carlos, what was your dream?" Kendall questioned.

"To be hit by a radioactive meteor and fight crime as Meteor Man." Carlos did a pose you would see on TV.

"Okay.. We can work on that. Now Vivian, your dream was to be a teacher or writer right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Then start small, write journals, teach little kids around the neighborhood, teach Carlos that things on TV can not become real or teach James that our Hollywood dream in behind us." Kendall commanded.

"Those dreams are stupid and you're stupid because Gustavo is coming back." James snapped.

"Coming back? He didn't even say good bye, so why in the world would he be coming back?" I asked.

"Look around James, there's no one pulling up in a shiny car offering to make our dreams come true." Kendall said.

A shiny car pulled up. "Kendall Knight?" The man in the car asked.

"Yes?"

"This is an invitation to skate on the all-stars team at Minnesota University this Sunday." The man in the car handed Kendall an envelope and the all-stars jersey. "I hope to see you there." The car drove away.

"This parking lot has been very good to me." Kendall smiled.

James hopped on his bike. "You guys are all quitters. Our Hollywood careers are not dead!" He pedaled away too.

**{Knight Residence} **

"Katie donate these T-shirts to charity!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

"NO! I will not donate my life's savings." Katie said.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and I were sitting on the couch. Kendall was sharpening his skates, Logan was preparing to become a doctor, and I was writing, not a story, but lyrics. Even since Hollywood, I can't stop thinking about singing and lyrics when I write. It's annoying, especially when that dream isn't coming true. I turned to a different page in my journal and did a diary entry about how the Hollywood pop singing career was over.

"Okay, anyways, what's on day 3 of our 'Rebuild our Minnesota Dreams' schedule?" Kendall asked.

"10 A.M. Get doctors coat for interview at Crestview. Done. Noon, Super Carlos arrives." Logan read.

"Oooh! Yay!" I smiled.

"You so like him." Kendall and Logan smirked.  
"NUH UH!"

"Yuh huh."

"Fine. Maybe..." I mumbled. Carlos walked in the door. "AHHH!" I jumped behind Katie's boxes of shirts and posters.

"Never fear! Meteor Man is here!"

"It works." Kendall complimented.

"But you can't use Meteor Man. That was a movie in the '90s." Logan is such a put-down.

"How about Asteroid Boy?" Carlos did a super hero pose.

I popped out from the boxes. "But will it work when your really really really old? Like when you're like 62 and wrinkly and gross and old and eww..."

"It's gotta be space rock themed. OKAY! Now, Vivs, you're my sidekick." Carlos pointed to me.

I sighed. "Fine, but I am _not _wearing a ridiculous costume-thingy like that." I pointed to the costume Carlos was wearing.

"At least wear this!" Carlos put a pin that had his super hero logo on my hat.

"... No comment."

While the guys went to go mow a lawn or something, I strolled around town visiting old friends. I knocked on my best friends' houses, but I heard the same story every time. 'Sorry, you've been gone so long and we're just now friends anymore.' The guys and Carlos are seriously the best friends I've had. My old friends suck... I headed back to Kendall's house. On the way there I saw James hit by a car, well not super damagingly. I walked into the living room of the box-filled house.

"This application asks what me biggest weakness is." Logan stated.

"You can be indecisive." Carlos said.

"Great I'll put that. Wait, should I put that, maybe I should, but I don't know. I know, weak bladder." Logan filled out his paper.

I spoke up. "Guys!"

"Oh it's Viv!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Yeah, anyways Carlos, as your sidekick, I am a ninja not a space themed sidekick. After all, I'm skilled in fighting." I smiled with triumph.

Carlos pouted. "Fine! But I'm still a space rock themed super hero."

_Ding! Dong! _

Kendall went to go answer the door.

"Um... How about Comet Dude?" Carlos guessed a name for himself.

Logan and I exchanged looks and did a 'maybe' with our hands"Ehh..."

Gustavo Kelly and Kendall came into the room. "I'm bring Vivian Gold and Big Time Rush back together." Gustavo announced.

"And, we're doing the concert." Kelly added.

"Yes!" Katie yelled behind a mountain of boxes.

"So what do you say guys you want to come back to L.A. And take one more shot at the big time?" Gustavo asked.

"No." Logan, Kendall, Carlos and I replied.

"Gustavo, we're tired of being pushed around." Kendall said. "I just want a hockey scholarship."

"I want to be a doctor." Logan smiled proudly.

Carlos jumped on the couch and pulled me up to jump with him. "I want to be a space rock themed super hero with my ninja/teacher/writer sidekick Vivian." Carlos high-fived me.

"You didn't even say good bye." I guilted.

"I'M NO GOOD AT GOOD BYES." Gustavo yelled. Kelly whacked him. "But, I believe in you and you've taught me things, other things that I'm not good at, like friendship and loyalty and family." He looked at Kelly. "Can I stop now?"

"You're doing great." Mrs. Knight said.

Carlos spoke up. "If we go back, our album will be released, right?"

"Once you do your concert, everything will fall into place. I'm almost positive." Gustavo explained.

I stood up. "So you want us to repack everything for a concert that may or may not launch our careers and leave everything behind again?"

"So, we got a deal?" Gustavo and Kelly asked.

"Yep." We replied.

"YES!" Katie cheered.

"Okay, let's get James!"

We headed to James house, just to find out her went to L.A. with HAWK. In case you didn't know, Hawk is Gustavo's rival and enemy. JAMES IS SO STUPID!

**{Rocque Records- The Next Day} **

"We are back!" Carlos yelled. "All we have to do is find James, tell him Rocque records is back together, and-"

"WHAT THE GOOB HAPPENED HERE?" I questioned.

Logan gasped. "The studio has been robbed!"

"This looks like a job for Flaming, Space Rock... Man." Carlos announced.

"No."

"Bad."

"Not even a little close."

"Dang it!"

"The studio wasn't robbed," Kelly explained. "We had to sell everything, even Gustavo's mansion, to buy Big time Rush and Vivian Gold back from Griffin."

"Don't worry Gustavo, we won't let you down!" Kendall guaranteed.

"And you can stay with us at the Palm Woods." Mrs. Knight comforted.

"Yeah, there's no more money for the Palm Woods." Gustavo said seriously.

"Then where are we staying?" Katie asked.

Kelly led us to a room with beds that looked like gurneys. "Welcome to the Rocque Woods. It's not much, but, yeah, it's not much. But don't worry, it's only temporary until you guys rock the concert in four days."

"And Big Time Rush and Vivian Gold get big time investors." Gustavo added. "Then you guys go on tour, get your album released, and I get my mansion and studio back. Now, before we start, we need to get James and then we can get rehearsals up again."

"Got it!" We replied.

"We'll go straight to the Palm Woods to see Jo." Kendall said and ran off.

"What he really means is that maybe someone at the Palm Woods has seen Camille- I mean, James." Logan ran off too.

"Piggy back ride Carlos!" I jumped on Carlos' back. "Now, to the Palm Woods!"

"Yes!" Carlos ran with me on his back to the Palm Woods.  
**{Palm Woods} **

"What's everyone so bummed out about?" I asked. The whole Palm Woods was boring. Eww...

Logan and Camille had a reunion and so did Kendall and Jo.

I scooped some water from the pool. "Hey Carlos."

"What?" He turned around.

I splashed him with water and started laughing. "HA HAH!"

"REVENGE!" He splashed me back.

We had a splash fight until Carlos stopped splashing. "Viv, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I-"

Kendall and Logan came up to us. "James is living in 2-J."

"Seriously?" Carlos and I asked.

"Yep."

We took the elevator up to the room and looked at the door. "Can I press the doorbell?" I asked. The guys nodded and I banged on the doorbell and multiple gong sounds went off.

And old man opened the door. "GAH!" We gasped at the oldie.

"May I help you?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, we're looking for James.." Kendall said.

The guy opened the door for us "Do come in." He had a funny British accent.

"We shall." Logan replied and we walked into the horribly changed 2-J. Everything was changed from wallpaper to furniture to plants to SWIRLY SLIDE?

"This is our old apartment?" Kendall questioned.

Carlos and I freaked out. "WHAT HAPPENED TO SWIRLY!"

James walked down the stairs replacing Swirly. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? I mean, what are you guys doing here?"

Kendall stepped forward. "Rocque Records is back together."

"Let's get you dressed and go." Logan said.

"What happened to Swirly?" Carlos asked.

"We've got to get back to Rocque Records so we can get ready for the concert." I said as I tried to push James towards the door, to no avail.

"Yeah, no." James replied. "You see, Hawk signed me up to a three record deal, modified the crib to my own personal style, and gave me, Sebastian."

Sebastian, the old dude, came up to us. "Hot towel?" Kendall, Logan, and Carlos took one and burned their faces. I took one and threw it at James and burned his face.

"James, you are probably the most stupid, idiotic, self-absorbed person I have ever met in my whole life, but now, you are ten times that because you fell for Hawk's tricks." I poked James for every insult I said.

"Well you guys told me to move on, so, I did." James retorted.

Hawk and his assistant walked down the steps. "And now, he works for me. Now my assistant, Rebecca, will show you the door."

"She's going to show us the door?" Carlos laughed.

Rebecca make a martial arts pose.

"Ninja Vivian, help!" Kendall cried.

I groaned. "Fine." I changed into my ninja outfit and kicked Rebecca. "Bye." I pushed Kendall, Logan and Carlos out the door.

**{Rocque Records}**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JAMES ISN'T COMING BACK?" Gustavo screamed.

"He got a three record deal," Kendall started.

"And he has his own Sebastian!" Carlos added.

"I can get you a three record deal and a Sebastian!" Gustavo whined "Wait, what's a Sebastian?"

"Gustavo, we're eating PB&J on box furniture." Logan said showing us our reality.

Gustavo banged on the cardboard table. "YOU JUST HAVE TO NAIL THIS CONCERT."

"What concert?" I asked. "There's not Big Time rush without James and I am not doing the concert without these guys with me. Wait, bands make replacements all the time right?" Everyone nodded. "Then maybe, we can replace James!"

"Let's get a new James!" We all yelled.

We went through thousands of unqualified people that either burned our eyes or burned our ears and every singly time, I had to go all-out ninja and kick them our of Rocque Records. Literally. When we thought we had finally found the right James, he was actually a nerd who is a sci-fi enthusiast. James hated sci-fi and would not act like that. I had to kick him on the butt to get him to leave. Nerd.

"Big Time Rush is now a trio." Gustavo announced.

We all agreed "Yep."

Carlos walked up to me, his face all red for some reason. But he was cute that way... WHAT ANM I SAYING? GAH. "Viv, I need to tell you that I-"

"Vivian, go and practice!" Gustavo yelled at me.

I looked over at Carlos. "Tell me later, okay?" I ran off.

**{Rocque Records: Concert Practice} **

**(Too Cool- Meaghan Martin)**

_I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I my lead, you wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it_

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are?  
Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
_When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you_

You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

'Cause I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are?  
Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you

You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent  
And they got it all  
While others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call

_That's the difference between you and me obviously  
I'm a natural, I'm the real deal  
I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand_

But I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

Too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

I finished singing and dancing just when the guys finished 'Famous'.

Gustavo did this huge psychotic rant to the guys and he ending it by saying "OR I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU."

I looked at Kendall and we exchanged thoughts. 'You thinking what I'm thinking?' My thoughts asked.

'Oh yeah.'

**(Giant Turd- Big time Rush)**

_Oh your such a turd  
Oh yeah a giant turd  
And you look like a turd  
And you smell like a turd  
Oh your such a turd  
Oh yeah a giant turd  
And you look like a turd_

James suddenly showed up at the studio door._  
And you smell like a turd_

"JAMES!" We all screamed. Kendall, Logan, Carlos and I doggy piled on James.

I jumped around. "Now all of us are back together!"

"Yeah, I felt bad about leaving you guys and I knew you guys missed me." James lied. We all know that he missed us first and that Hawk was doing something bad to him.

"You're not going to miss all of the things Hawk gave you?" Logan asked.

"Nope... Well kind of." James answered.

"Well, don't worry about it because after we nail the concert, we're going to go back to the Palm Woods and get our own cool stuff. Right?" Kendall looked at Gustavo.

Kelly turned to Gustavo too. "And what about Hawk?"

"We'll deal with these things later. We need to sell tickets. Pronto." Gustavo said.

I chimed in to the conversation. "We can use Katie's posters!"

"I will not donate my posters." Katie declined. We all stared at her. "Fine! But I want concession space for my hats and t-shirts."

"Deal." Gustavo agreed. "Kelly, what money do we have left for a street team advertising and local TV ad spots?"

"We've got $5 and a ticket for one free pretzel." Kelly said.

"We'll go back to the Palm Woods to get some street team volunteers and Vivs here has ideas to advertise on TV." Kendall looked at me. "Remember? 6th grade, TV, chaos with cheese at the pool?"

I smiled "Got it! Carlos, I need you help."

"GO GO GO!" Gustavo commanded.

In 6th grade, I made up this crazy story that the local pool was infested with mold and the local news reporters came me and Carlos filled the pool with cheese and the water turned yellow. It was later revealed that we just used the news to advertise hockey gear. Yeah...

Anyways, after a day of advertising, our tickets got sold out.

"Vivers, I still have to tell you something!" Carlos' face was red again.

"Shoot."

"Well, Viv, I-"

"Vivian, Carlos! Come on we have to get our wardrobe on!" James yelled.

**{Concert Place} **

Gustavo gave us a HUGE GINORMOUS speech about how we can't fail and yadda yadda yadda.

"Get your butts to your dressing room and get ready to rock this place." Gustavo demanded.

We ran to a sign that said DRESING ROOM on it. We walked in and it started to move and rumble."We're in a truck." I said.

"AAAHHHH!" We screamed.

**{A Warehouse Someplace} **

We were tied to wooden chairs. That scenario reminded me of a horror movie I watched the other day. Hmm... Maybe I can cut through this with my bracelet like in the movie! It's pretty sharp... I started to cut the rope.

Hawk and his assistant, Rebecca, were there in front of us. "Are you going to kill us?" James questioned.

"No, don't be stupid." Hawk replied and we all let out a sigh. "We're just keeping you here until the concert fails and then your music careers will be dead. And Gustavo's chances of beating me in the music industry..."

"Well something's going to die..." I mumbled.

That Rebecca girl showed us our phones. "We'll show Gustavo where you and your phones are after the concert is over."

"YES!" I exclaimed as I finally broke free from the rope.

"Rebecca, take care of her." Hawk pointed at me.

"Ninja Vivian!" Carlos commanded "Do your thing!"

"Ahem? No help from Meteor Carlos or whatever?" I questioned countering every hit Rebecca threw at me.

Carlos was scooting in his chair trying to break free and fell down stairs. When he got up, he was out of the ropes and in his super hero costume. I kicked Rebecca in the stomach and hit her in the pressure point and she passed out. Carlos freed the others. Hawk was no where to be seen.

"Let's go!" I rushed and jumped on Carlos' back and laughed. "Go horsie!"

We were outside that place we were at.

"We can't call a cab, we don't have a phone." Kendall said.

I pulled out a few quarters. "Pay phone anyone?"

In a few minutes we were being driven by Sebastian, but we were stuck in traffic. After a few seconds of complaining, Sebastian sped up and we were heading to the concert.

**{The Concert}**

"Why isn't anyone on stage even though you guys are here?" Kelly asked.

The guys looked at each other. "Big Time Rush is already well know-ish, so we decided to give Vincent there a chance.

I entered the stage.

**(A Year Without Rain- Selena Gomez)**

_Ooooooooouuhh_

Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place

Like I've been wonderin the desert  
For a thousand days ( ohhuh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh

I'm missing you so much (much)  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh 

People came flooding back in.

"And now everyone, Big Time Rush!" I yelled into the microphone.

"Wait," Carlos said. His face was a million shades of pink "I have something to say to Vivian." He looked at me. "Vivian Gold, I really, really, really, _really, _like you. Like, like you. Not like you, I uh... _Love_ you."

I was blushing mad now, he was confessing to me. AT A CONCERT! Seriously? "I uh..." I looked to the side and saw Kendall, Logan and James planning something and to my other side, an audience watching like this was a movie.

Carlos scratched his head. "I'll give you time to think, but right now," The music of 'Any Kind of Guy' started playing and Carlos was singing almost all of it. To me? I felt my face warm up even more and my heart skipping beats. I can not believe this was happening!

**(Any Kind of Guy- Big Time Rush)**

_Hah, yea  
B T R, huh huh_

Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)

Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)

Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Let me know if I'm getting through  
Making you understand  
If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something  
New)  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play

Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Bring it back

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there 

"So Viv..." Carlos scratched his head.

I jumped and hugged him. "Don't be stupid, I love you too Carlos Garcia."

"_Awwww!" _The audience squealed.

Kendall, Logan and James spoke into their microphones. "Dude! Don't be dumb, kiss her!"

Carlos and I froze in our tracks.

I looked at them. "Uh... You guys are-" I gout cut off by Carlos gently placing his lips on mine. We broke apart. I looked at the guys again. "You guys are the best." I picked up Carlos and my microphones. "Let's do this!"

We finished the concert and fans were coming on the stage. I glared at anyone who came near Carlos.  
"Stay away or else" I shouted at people who came near. I hugged Carlos. "He's mine!"

Carlos pretty much did the same thing to all the guy fans who came at me until we reached backstage.

I'm going to enjoy these day with everyone. And Carlos!

**Sunday, November 14, 2010**

**Author's Note: Next is Big Time Girlfriends. **


End file.
